


MOON WITHOUT THE STARS

by anjellie_ka



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjellie_ka/pseuds/anjellie_ka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Myungsoo's lies be able to keep Sunggyu by his side?<br/>Can Woohyun take back what was previously his?<br/>Can the heart remember what the mind may forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What we are

**Author's Note:**

> -a collab fic of anjellie_ka and vainqueen23-

 

**01**

* * *

 

Sunggyu watched Woohyun flirt with some random stranger in the bar. His eyes squinted taking a good look of the woman. She was wearing a tight red dress that barely skimmed the tops of her thighs. The neckline of her dress didn’t really do a good job of hiding the lacy material of her brassiere – Woohyun was probably seeing more than just the lacy material considering how closely he leaned towards her, a cocky smile on his face while whispering something in her ear, she giggled in response at whatever it was he said while lightly tracing circles on Woohyun’s chest with her finger. Sunggyu smirked before downing his vodka tonic and placing the empty glass on the counter with a loud thud.

 

It wasn’t anything new to him. He had seen Woohyun flirt his way through a room, regardless of gender and he never really cared because he knew that at the end of it all, Woohyun only cared for the attention. If you looked the word _narcissist_ in the dictionary you’d probably see Woohyun’s picture right beside it.

 

“You’re alone again gorgeous?” Sunggyu jumped at the sudden breeze at his ear. A pair of lean, toned arms landed on the table on either side of him, trapping him against it. Sunggyu sniggered; he knew very well who owned those arms around him. He turned his seat to face the tall blonde with a leering smile on his face.

 

“Bang, don’t you ever get tired of this?”

 

“I’ve never heard my name sound so good.”

 

Sunggyu just smirked. Bang Yongguk was a regular in the bar they frequent. The guy had the hots for him and had been very vocal about it ever since they met. Sunggyu had lost count how many times he had ended up in a brawl with Woohyun because Bang had gotten too touchy-feely right in front of the younger man. That was probably the first time he had ever seen Woohyun get so pissed, his eyes were practically saying murder. Yongguk had the height but Woohyun was faster and more determined and that night ended with Yongguk nursing a broken nose while Woohyun got away with bruises.

 

“You just want to get into my pants.” Sunggyu leaned back onto the counter trying to create some space between them; he was getting uncomfortable with the other man breathing his air.

 

“Who wouldn’t? I’d sell my soul just to see you bouncing on top of me riding my cock.”

 

Sunggyu’s face flushed red. “In your dreams Bang.”

 

“Oooh… you’re blushing. Does your face also  turn red like this when you’re being fucked? I’m curious, I wanna see.” Yongguk leaned closer, his nose practically touching Sunggyu’s.

 

“Bang Yongguk, I am warning you.” Sunggyu tried so hard to sound authoritative but failed miserably. He couldn’t deny that hearing Bang talk like this was turning him on.

 

 “You know what Gyu? You should leave Nam and hook up with me; I can promise you that you’ll definitely enjoy being fucked by me more than Nam. I can make you screa-”

 

Yongguk was cut off when a hand grabbed him by the hair and bashed his nose against the counter right beside Sunggyu. He dropped to the floor clutching his nose, hopelessly trying to stem the flow of blood and turning the air blue with curses.

 

“Fuck you Bang. Don’t you ever learn?” Sunggyu found Woohyun standing in front of them, hands clenching and unclenching in rage, his eyes burning with rage and jealousy. Sunggyu idly noted the woman he had been flirting with gaping at the scene with a dumbfounded look on her face.

 

A choked laugh came from the man on the floor. “What the hell? Is that the best you can do?”

 

Sunggyu could see Woohyun get tenser, gritting his teeth before lifting Yongguk off the floor by the collar of his shirt. It was obvious that the other man had a death wished when he merely laughed and taunted the younger man, “You can hit me all you like boy but I’ll get a taste of him soon enough”

 

Sunggyu could see a cold resolve in Woohyun’s eyes, he moved fast enough to stop Woohyun from landing another hit on Yongguk’s face. “Enough.”

 

“Let go of me Sunggyu. I’m gonna ruin this bastard’s face.” Woohyun’s voice was filled with a quiet rage that somewhat scared him; if looks could kill Yongguk would’ve been six feet under.

 

“No.” Sunggyu tightened his grip on Woohyun’s hand. “Let me.” Before Woohyun could process what Sunggyu had just said a loud cry of pain was heard coming from the man in his hands. Woohyun stared in disbelief as Yongguk rolled on the floor clutching his mouth, more red staining his shirt.

 

“I’m not a fucking girl!” Sunggyu spat, shaking the hand he had used to punch the blond. His knuckles were bleeding, courtesy of the teeth he had hit. Woohyun smiled when he winced at the sting, he mentally congratulated himself for stopping another cluster fuck from happening.

 

“Let’s leave that loser.” Woohyun tugged Sunggyu by the elbow and Sunggyu followed with no complaints.

 

“Oppa…” The woman that Woohyun had been talking to called and tried to follow but Woohyun threw her a scathing glare. “Oppa? You have got to be kidding me. You’re probably old enough to be my mother.” Woohyun said before turning back on his tracks.

 

The crowd parted as they passed, quiet whispers about what just happened ran through the crowd as people slowly started going back to their own business.

 

“If you think hitting me is going to make me stop, then you’ve got another thing coming!” Yongguk yelled as he shakily got up, ignoring the frantic gestures of his friends to stop. “I’m not stopping Kim Sunggyu! I will have you!”

 

* * *

 

Woohyun parked the car in a deserted lot just a few blocks away from the bar. There was litter everywhere and the only light came from the headlights of the car. The grass tickled Sunggyu’s legs as he got out of the car. He leaned on the hood of the vehicle and watched Woohyun who was pacing back and forth restlessly, “What are you doing?”

Sunggyu gasped as he was suddenly pulled into a hot, wet kiss. He could feel Woohyun’s frustration and anger through the embrace and could barely even think as he was assaulted. Woohyun wrapped an arm around his waist and the other crept up to clutch at his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Sunggyu moaned as the younger man pushed his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. He pushed at Woohyun’s shoulders hard and gasped for air as Woohyun shifted his attention to nipping at the skin of his neck, biting hard and leaving bruises.

 

He had barely gotten himself together when Woohyun captured his mouth in another kiss, this time he pushed Sunggyu down on the hood and moving his hand from Sunggyu’s waist to his thigh and pushing that leg up and open, rubbing his erection against his own. Sunggyu groaned at the friction and again when Woohyun held his jaw with bruising force, before sucking on his tongue hard. He could almost feel Woohyun’s smug smile as a whine escaped his throat, “More.” He gasped out.

 

Sunggyu could feel the his knees weaken and instead of pushing the younger man away he pulled him closer, scrambling to open the buttons on Woohyun’s shirt, eager to feel skin against skin. Woohyun nipped at his lip when Sunggyu ran his nails down his back and then drew him in for another wet kiss.

 

_Nam Woohyun’s fucking tongue._

 

Woohyun pulled away from him and Sunggyu could feel the temperature rising as Woohyun stood over him, licking his lips before wiping off a line of drool from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Sunggyu could’ve sworn he had never seen anything hotter. Woohyun standing there with a possessive look in his eyes, his erection straining against the material of his jeans. Woohyun leaned down and deliberately bit the lobe of Sunggyu’s ear before breathing into it gently. “He’ll never get his hands on you right? You’re mine right?” the desperation echoed through his words. Sunggyu knew what he should answer but he was reluctant to give it.

 

Sensing his hesitation, Woohyun’s gaze darkened. He placed both his hands on Sunggyu’s shoulder before slowly and gently running them down his chest then his stomach until the top of his thighs, the gesture almost made Sunggyu sigh but then Woohyun suddenly grabbed onto his hips and pulled him closer, rubbing their erections together, the manic smile on Woohyun’s face widened “Say that you’re mine.”

 

Sunggyu couldn’t take the ministrations. He felt himself grow with every rub and his pants felt so tight, it was almost painful. Nam Woohyun was driving him crazy. He was driving him to the edge again and he couldn’t do a thing about it because he liked it.

 

Sunggyu nodded too embarrassed to utter a word. He was biting his lip harshly trying hard not to let out a sound afraid that somebody, no matter how low the chances were, might hear him and see them. “Answer me baby. I want to hear your voice. You know how much I love to hear you.” He whispered while palming his impossibly hard cock, and Sunggyu could feel the seam of his jeans rubbing into him adding more friction.

 

_Fuck._

 

Sunggyu cursed inwardly, cursing Nam Woohyun for being such a tease and for being a fucker.

 

“Yes I’m all yours…just yours. So please start fucking me already!” Sunggyu barked trying hard to control his emotions. He was too riled up, too caught up with the moment and he was afraid he’d lose it.

 

Woohyun flashed that annoying grin of his and started unbuckling Sunggyu’s belt. He pulled down his pants and threw it over his shoulder. Sunggyu rolled his eyes seeing how dramatically Woohyun had become again. He mentally noted to whack Woohyun in the head later if they didn’t find his pants.

 

Sunggyu’s erection sprung free from the tight confinement of his underwear. He released a short sigh of relief, the constraint earlier had already started to hurt.

 

“Babe you’re dripping already. You wanted me this much?”

 

Woohyun had always been a talker; it was one of the things that attracted scores of lovers to him before, gladly bending over with a single smirk from the man and as much as Sunggyu hated to admit it, the bastard could make him cum with just his words and a little friction – and had proven it a dozen times already.

 

Much to Sunggyu’s delight, Woohyun had finally taken off his own clothes. He felt more bliss coming up on him as he watched the muscles on Woohyun’s body clench with his movement as he moved against him. Seeing the beads of sweat running down the younger man’s skin was a big turn on for him and it clouded his brain with lust.

 

Woohyun spread his legs wide while sucking his own fingers, three at the same time. It was such an erotic sight, the younger made sure to make slurping sounds as he licked and sucked his own fingers.  Sunggyu felt like cumming just from the sight and sound of it

 

“You’re eager to have this in you right?”

 

Sunggyu nodded vehemently. He wanted it bad, he wanted to just come and it was driving him crazy. Woohyun immediately found and dipped his finger in the older’s puckered hole. His finger went in slowly admiring how Sunggyu’s hole was taking his finger in eagerly. He inserted the next one, pumping faster this time making Sunggyu mewl both in pleasure and pain.

 

“Hyung you are so tight.” Woohyun muttered as he inserted his third finger. Sunggyu arched his back and his fingers scrambled to find purchase on the smooth surface of the car

 

“Ah-n…Hyun…” Sunggyu panted. “Please... I can’t handle it... just… please…”

 

“You aren’t ready yet hyung.”

 

“Yes, I am. So please.” Sunggyu begged eyes half closed and clouded with lust. Woohyun withdrew his fingers and Sunggyu felt empty for a moment. Woohyun pushed his knees open and up, exposing his ass to the air, nearly bending his body in half. He could feel Woohyun align his throbbing member, rimming him at first, making him feel what was about to enter him. Sunggyu wrapped his arms around Woohyun’s neck to ground himself as excitement seeped into him.

 

The wind blew making them both shiver as it hit their bodies. The cool surface of the car was welcoming and he could feel his skin sticking to the metal as his body simultaneously heated and cooled. He had never imagined that they would be doing it in a place like this, barely hidden out of sight with the faint music from nearby bars and passing cars on the other side of the lot playing. He still couldn’t bring himself to care, after all this was barely the kinkiest thing they had ever done.

 

Woohyun pushed in slowly, Sunggyu had to shut his eyes tightly at the stretching sensation because Woohyun was definitely bigger than the three fingers that were inside him awhile ago. He clung on to the younger’s neck like his life depended on it. Once fully in, Woohyun took a moment to settle before moving. He started slowly and picked up the pace once he got his rhythm, ignoring the slight pain that came whenever Sunggyu clawed at his back.

 

Sunggyu writhed and moaned under him his voice getting louder and more wanton. Sunggyu tilted his head back and arched his body, bringing it closer to Woohyun’s.

 

“Yes, right there, Hyun right there” Sunggyu chanted.

 

Woohyun angled his thrust and hit the same spot that made Sunggyu tremble and moan loudly. He kept hitting that same place knowing it was the spot that he was looking for. His hand found Sunggyu’s member and pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts.

 

“Hyun... I’m close... yes that… I’m…”

 

Sunggyu let out a cry as his entire body tensed, a spray of white hitting both their chests. Sunggyu fell silent as he tried to catch his breath, his body jolting when Woohyun kept hitting his prostrate in a bid to come himself. Finally the younger man tensed against him and Sunggyu could feel the warmth hitting him inside. Woohyun’s harsh pants sounding like music to his ears.

 

* * *

 

Sunggyu was more than thankful that no one caught them. After much debate Woohyun had finally been able to convince him to stay at his place which was the reason why he was currently in the younger’s room, lying on his back with Woohyun lying down on top of him with the younger man’s face buried in his chest.

 

He sighed and stared at the man huddled on his chest. It was nights like this when his brain and heart seemed to work against his will. Nights like this where he was wishing they were something more than just fuck buddies.

 

He sighed when he felt Woohyun shift and snuggle deeper into his chest, taking a deep breath and smiling slightly in his sleep. It was nights like this that chipped at his resolve, that made him guiltily wish that they could be something more, more than just a quick lay whenever Woohyun’s libido got  the better of him.

 

He stared at the television blankly; the program was about the popular actor, Kim Myungsoo, an interview regarding the latest movie the man was starring in. Sunggyu idly noted the man’s striking looks and made a move to heighten the volume when Woohyun shifted against him reminding him of his dilemma.

 

It had been this way ever since they met. Casual sex they called it, no strings attached – just simple fucking when they both needed it. Whenever, wherever, the place didn’t matter. They did it in unthinkable places;

 

Rooftops where people from the building across could probably see, but only as two tangled and faceless bodies, too far to recognize them but close enough to know what they were doing.

 

In an alley at the back of the bar they frequent for a quickie after they both got drunk and decided they were far too horny to make it home.

 

or

 

In the room of Sunggyu's innocent roommate, Dongwoo, because they were too preoccupied eating each others’ faces and tearing each others’ clothes that they didn’t notice they were in a different room and that said roommate was actually on his bed fast asleep. Good thing that said roommate was a heavy sleeper or else he would be forever traumatized if he had seen his hyung, who he respected so much, being fucked on the floor at the foot of his bed helplessly.

 

It worked out far too well for his liking.

 

Sometimes thinking about the things they did make Sunggyu cringe. He was thinking, how a very civilized person like him, who was raised pretty well by his parents, be involve in such acts that you only see in rated 18 movies (Woohyun was actually pretty creative and kinky).

 

They promised they wouldn’t fall for each other and everything between them was purely physical. It was a decision they both made, they had said it was for the better. Woohyun was a person who couldn’t (or wouldn't) stick to one person. He had said, ‘ _emotional attachment would just lead to trouble’_. He didn’t want to commit to anyone. He said he was a free soul and it would be such a pity to have his body exclusive for a single person, he had to share his ‘amazing body’ and his ‘amazing bed skills’ to anyone who needed it – surprisingly after meeting Sunggyu he had never had one night stand or casual sex with anyone, so much for sharing his body.

 

Sunggyu pretended it was fine. He pretended he felt the same way. That he liked their situation and that he was content. He pretended there was nothing wrong and that they both wanted the set-up. He said he would never want an asshole like Woohyun and that having his body was enough. But all the pretentions started getting to him. He knew he was weak and he knew he wanted something more than what they currently had. More than what Woohyun could offer. He wanted his body, yes, but he wanted his heart too.

* * *

 


	2. Someone like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungsoo couldn’t understand why Sunggyu had been blindly following Woohyun. It irritated him to no end how the person he loved just had to be his best friend’s fuck buddy.
> 
> Yes, he was in love with Sunggyu.
> 
> And he believed he deserved someone better.
> 
> Someone like HIM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -a collab fic of anjellie_ka and vainqueen23-

**02**

* * *

 

Woohyun couldn't describe in words what he was feeling at the moment. He was angry but he wasn't sure why. All he knew was he hated the fact that Myungsoo and Sunggyu were alone in the former's room. Myungsoo had this habit of keeping Sunggyu in his room whenever the older male was there. It was alarming for Woohyun, not that he cared, he just felt so out of place.

 

He hissed throwing a glare at his best friend's door while biting his thumb. He was itching to barge in but what would he look if he did that? He pressed his ear instead on the closed door trying to listen to what the two could be talking about. It was against house rules, but screw house rules -he made them, he could break them.

 

It was Saturday and like usual Sunggyu came to his apartment. Myungsoo, his bestfriend, happened to be at home. Sunggyu was Myungsoo’s vocal trainer and whenever Myungsoo had time he would call Sunggyu to come over and teach him. Woohyun couldn’t comprehend why his best friend had to have vocal classes. He was an actor after all and actors didn’t need to sing, they just need to be fucking handsome and that was it.

 

Woohyun clicked his tongue when he heard Sunggyu’s loud boisterous laugh with Myungsoo’s very rare ones not far behind. Myungsoo was a man of few words an _‘emotionless man’_ as he would always say. He could count with his fingers the number of times he had made the younger smile. So it was utterly wrong for him to hear Myungsoo chuckle with Sunggyu or see him smile whenever the oldest would compliment him. It was just so wrong in his opinion.

 

The reason why he didn’t want Sunggyu coming over his apartment when his best friend was there was because Myungsoo knew how to steal Sunggyu’s attention from him.

 

_Nell._

 

That stupid rock band that Sunggyu loved so much.

 

Myungsoo would blab about how he saw Kim Jongwan in one of his visits to his company. How the said lead vocalist and his band were preparing for a new album or something about a guesting on a TV show. The mere mention of the vocalist’s name would stir Sunggyu and in a snap his attention would be all yours.

 

He might sound like a jealous bitch but it wasn’t like that - Nam Woohyun would never get jealous. It was just annoying because he felt left out and nobody had ever ignored Nam Woohyun’s presence. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

 

 _'Kim Myungsoo, you'll suffer the consequence of this later'_ His brain was already concocting ways to get back to the younger when the door suddenly opened making him lose his balance and land on his butt. His eyes widened when he saw his best friend standing in front of him.

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Myungsoo asked looking down at him with that emotionless handsome face of his. He folded his arms on his chest and quirked an eyebrow. “Hyung, don’t tell me…”

 

“No, I am not.” Woohyun immediately piped up guiltily. Myungsoo narrowed his eyes at him, his gaze was judging and right that moment Woohyun felt like dying of embarrassment. Myungsoo knew he was lying.

 

“I am… uh…” he stuttered trying to come up with an excuse that Myungsoo would buy. His best friend had always been the hardest to fool and none of his tactics ever worked on him. He was a heartless person, his aegyo never worked, he even said it was disgusting.

 

“Doing curl-ups?” he said with a thin voice. He wanted to punch himself right after because it was like the lamest excuse ever. He felt like digging up a hole and shooting himself - it was embarrassment at its finest.

 

“In front of my door?” Myungsoo couldn’t hide the smirk that was slowly forming on his face, Woohyun wanted to punch him for that.

 

“What’s wrong with it?” he resigned standing up and fixing his clothes. The younger stared at him for a brief moment before shrugging and turning to Sunggyu behind him.

 

“Hyung let’s go.” Sunggyu stepped out with his music sheets in arms.

 

“Where are you going?” Woohyun asked alarmed.

 

“We’re going to buy food.” Sunggyu answered handing him the music sheets and going past him to take his backpack on the couch.

 

“The two of you?” Woohyun couldn’t hide the irritation in his voice. Something was bubbling in his stomach and he couldn’t understand why he was feeling that way, like always, and with Sunggyu involved.

 

“Yeah.” Myungsoo answered nonchalantly leaving him to get his keys that were on the table beside the couch.

 

“Are you even allowed to go out? You’re dating scandal hasn’t gone down yet.” Woohyun walked towards them and dumped the music sheets on the table.

 

“You know fully well that that wasn’t me in the pictures.” Myungsoo pointed out with bored expression.

 

“And Hyun you said you didn’t want to go out. You’re the only one who can cook here but you said you were not in the mood. What options do we have left? I'm starving.” Sunggyu answered his backpack already slung on his shoulders.

 

“And it isn’t like I am going out with a girl. They will not think of anything because I am with Sunggyu hyung” Myungsoo pressed.

 

Woohyun contemplated for a moment before answering. He didn’t want to go out since he hasn’t had a shower yet - Nam Woohyun had never gone out without proper shower and clothes. He looked at his best friend. The look his friend was giving him made him want to pull all his hair in annoyance because Myungsoo was gauging him with his fucking stares.

 

“Fine. I will cook. Just don’t go out.” He walked towards Sunggyu and took his backpack off his shoulders.

 

“Are you sure?” Sunggyu asked.

 

“Fucking yes, so stay.” Woohyun answered and Sunggyu didn’t bother arguing because it was an order and Woohyun looked pissed. You didn’t wanna mess up with an angry Woohyun on a  Saturday.

 

* * *

 

Up until now, Myungsoo couldn’t remember how Woohyun and he ended up being friends, or, best friends as Woohyun would always claim. All he could remember was, Woohyun loved to bother his beloved peace when they were in high school. He said birds of the same feather should flock together. At that time, he couldn’t understand what the older meant until it explained to him in thorough details why they should stick together.

 

1\. They’re both handsome.

2\. They’re both popular in school.

3\. They’re both handsome and popular in school.

 

The older admitted that yeah, Myungsoo was probably more handsome than him but he was more charismatic. His self confidence was already that high since high school – he was the epitome of self-righteousness. But even though he was like that, he was a good person. Myungsoo remembered how the other stayed by him making him feel less of a loner back then – it was probably the reason why he wasn’t able to push the older away and ended up living in the same apartment with him. Woohyun changed drastically in Myungsoo’s opinion. Yes he was cocky and overly self confident but he was never rude to anyone. He might be a playboy but he used to believe in love. He fell in love, yes, and got brokenhearted dozens of times. He was a witness to its brokenhearted days where soju was like water to them and he swore he thought he would get liver cirrhosis at such a young age.

 

Something changed Woohyun and Myungsoo didn’t know what.

 

He sighed looking at the two who were in the kitchen. Sunggyu looked so bored cutting whatever vegetable that Woohyun asked him to chop. He clicked his tongue, he doubted if that was even needed in the dish. He then stared at Woohyun's back. Earlier, he forced Sunggyu to help him in the kitchen with a threat that he would not cook if he didn't. He knew it was his strategy to keep the older away from him and he found it very childish.

 

Myungsoo couldn’t understand why Sunggyu had been blindly following Woohyun. It irritated him to no end how the person he loved just had to be his best friend’s fuck buddy.

 

_Yes, he was in love with Sunggyu._

 

_And he believed he deserved someone better._

 

_Someone like HIM._

 

He would’ve been in peace and would’ve given up his feelings if Woohyun was still the same Woohyun he knew but it was a different case now because Woohyun wasn’t the Woohyun he knew. He asked him before what Sunggyu was to him and he straightforwardly said that _‘he was nothing’_ , that both of them just enjoy good fuck and that was it.

 

He said Sunggyu felt the same way so it was not a problem, but Myungsoo knew better. The way Sunggyu’s eyes sparkled whenever they were talking about Woohyun told a lot of things that words wouldn't be able to describe.

 

It pained his heart to watch the person he loved being miserable. He knew Sunggyu was having a hard time keeping his feelings and hiding it from Woohyun. Of all people he knew how hard it was to look at the person you love and couldn’t say anything. He badly wanted to tell him his feelings. To tell him, he could treat him better. That he was willing to throw everything for him. But he was afraid he’d get rejected. He could feel how Sunggyu cared for him like an older brother and he knew perfectly well that that was _his place_.

 

A younger brother…

 

That was what he was to Sunggyu and it fucking hurts.

 

He ran his hand through his hair fighting another surge of emotion. He looked at Sunggyu again and all painful thoughts were erased because Sunggyu looked so adorable with his lips pursed and cheeks puffed. That made him smile. That hamster needs to be taken care of 24/7. He was careless and most of the time clumsy. If Woohyun couldn't take care of him he would. He stood up and went to the kitchen. He had to save Sunggyu’s fingers from getting chopped because by the looks of it he was close to cutting one of them.

 

“Hyung.” He stood behind Sunggyu and held its hand that was holding the knife. Sunggyu stopped and looked up to him. “Let me do it” He said, before completely taking the knife and sitting beside him.

 

“Eo, Myung we can do this. We’re almost done. Go back to the living room.” Woohyun left the pot that he was stirring when he felt his presence.

 

“It’s okay Myungsoo-yah I can do this.” Sunggyu followed trying to take the knife back. Myungsoo dodged his hand and slid the chopping board towards him instead.

 

“Your hands are too precious. You have to take care of them hyung.” He smiled at the older male and pinched its cheeks before taking the potato in its hand and cutting it. Woohyun caught the display of affection, he felt his stomach churn and his heart skip a beat. He felt something boiling inside him, a part of him was screaming it was jealousy but a bigger part of him was screaming, no, it wasn’t. He’d rather say he was selfish than say he was jealous.

 

Yes, that was it. What he was feeling wasn’t jealousy. He was just selfish, he despised sharing, and he owned Sunggyu. So no one should take his attention from him, even if it was his best friend.

 

“Myung, you know Gyu hyung and I have _private_ lessons today right? I would really appreciate if you would go out with Sungyeol and the rest of the guys later.” Myungsoo almost cut his fingers. He knew well what that meant. Fucking bastard. Myungsoo wanted so bad to punch him in the face.

 

“Yah, Nam Woohyun!” Sunggyu stood up from his chair obviously embarrassed.

 

“It’s Saturday hyung. We have private lessons too. Don’t you remember?”

 

Yeah it was fucking Saturday, how could Myungsoo forget it was fucking Saturday – the day he hated the most. Sunggyu was speechless because he too knew what Saturday was for them.

 

“I know. Yeah, private lessons. Teach him well hyung.” Myungsoo muttered not lifting his head and continuing to cut the potatoes into tinier pieces.

 

“Thanks Myung, you’re the best.” Woohyun smirked before turning his back and leaving them. Sunggyu didn’t speak a word. He knew that Myung knew what they were doing or what they were but the youngest remained silent about it.

 

It was better that way.

 

* * *

 

Sunggyu buried his cheek further onto Woohyun’s chest enjoying the warmth that the younger was giving him. Myungsoo left a few minutes ago without a word and Sunggyu felt bad because every Saturday whenever Myungsoo was in the house they had to make an excuse to make him leave. He didn’t actually need to make one since Woohyun would always tell Myungsoo to leave in every embarrassing way possible. He was very vulgar about their _'Saturday Commitment'_ he knew Myungsoo had a clear understanding of what their _Saturday commitment_ was and Sunggyu felt embarrassed about it.

 

Since they started their ‘Saturday commitment’ his body felt like burning in anticipation. He was aching to be touched and in the corner of his brain he wanted Myungsoo to leave early so they could start their private lessons _immediately_. Woohyun never failed to arouse him with his stares, with his touches and most especially with his possessiveness. He knew he was jealous of Myungsoo and even though it was wrong he still used it in his advantage.

 

He felt sorry for the youngest but he couldn’t do anything.

 

“Hyung…what was the bastard whispering to you before?” Woohyun suddenly spoke breaking the silence.

 

“Hmn?” Sunggyu hummed in response, he wasn’t really sure which bastard he was referring to.

 

“Bang Yongguk, what did he tell you?” Woohyun’s hand started caressing his back and he knew it was the start. Sunggyu smiled.

 

“Nothing important.” He answered with a sly smile forming on his face. He knew it would frustrate the younger and he wanted a frustrated Woohyun. He wanted a rough one tonight.

 

Woohyun’s hand stopped just above the waistband of his pants. The other hand reached for his chin and tilted his head up. His lips met the younger’s warm ones in a crash making his eyes shut immediately. He just lost all coherence because Nam fucking Woohyun didn’t give him a chance to adjust – he was sucking his lips with so much force, his tongue darting inside his mouth in a matter of seconds. He had to hold onto Woohyun's neck for support because the younger was sucking his life out of him. He was breathless and dizzy and Woohyun’s hands groping his butt with both hands wasn’t helping at all. He moaned in the younger's mouth. He was burning and his skin was aching to be touched by those calloused hands. It was rough and intense and he liked it so fucking much.

 

“Tell me..” Woohyun spoke after breaking the kiss. He licked the string of saliva on Sunggyu’s chin seductively and tilted its head so their eyes would meet. "What did Bang tell you that made you flush?"

 

Sunggyu bit his lip.

 

“He said, he’d like to see me bouncing on top of his cock, riding him and screaming his name.” Sunggyu said staring straight into Woohyun’s dark orbs.

 

Woohyun smirked and Sunggyu wanted to cry because fuck he could see he was thinking of something very kinky and he was anticipating it so damn much. Woohyun pushed himself up making Sunggyu seat on his lap. Sunggyu moaned when his butt landed on Woohyun’s half hard member.

 

“Hold on to me baby.” He whispered circling his arms around Sunggyu’s waist. Sunggyu immediately clung to his neck.

 

“Where do you want me to fuck you?” he breathed on Sunggyu’s ears, licking the underside of it sending shivers down the older male's spine. There was urgency in Woohyun’s voice and Sunggyu’s clouded brain couldn’t think of an answer.

 

Living room? Bathroom? Kitchen?

 

“Dining table.” Sunggyu finally answered after remembering that porn movie that Hoya gave him. Woohyun smiled.

 

“Great choice.” He kissed him full on the lips before standing and lifting him up. Sunggyu had to wrap his legs around the younger's waist for support. Damn his butt could feel Woohyun's hard member and he couldn’t wait to have it in him.

 

The trip to the kitchen didn’t take long. Woohyun seemed to be in a hurry. Upon laying him down on the table he immediately tug his shirt up completely removing it in one go. Damn, seeing Woohyun this desperate to fuck him just aroused him more. The younger didn’t waste time, after throwing his shirt to who-knows-where his pants came off in a blur. The next thing he knew he was already lying naked, feet planted firmly on both sides of the table and Woohyun’s mouth around his cock.

 

Sunggyu’s hands were thrown above him, palms down clawing the table. He couldn’t do anything but bite his lips hard trying to suppress the bashful moans but failing miserably. He writhed and moaned in pleasure. He was always the loud one and he knew Woohyun loved it.

 

“Ungh… Hyun-ah… I can’t…I... ungh…I” his voice was trembling and his cock was aching to be sucked properly. Woohyun was focusing on sucking the tip of his cock and licking its shaft, he was teasing him by not going all the way and just allowing his sinful tongue do the job.  Sunggyu wanted to kick him but then Woohyun hollowed his cheeks and eased his throat muscles finally taking him all in, deep. Woohyun bobbed his head fast making Sunggyu moan louder. Sunggyu desperately wanted to move his hips and meet Woohyun's mouth but Woohyun's strong grip on it was preventing him to do so.

 

Fuck. He cursed mentally arching his back. He could feel his orgasm building up fast and pleasurably. He was close, just a few more and he will…..

 

“Shit!” he cursed loudly. He felt like dying. Woohyun released his cock with a loud pop before he could come. He wanted to cry coz fuck he was that close.

 

“Not yet babe.” Woohyun smirked while licking the precum off his lips. He pulled Sunggyu up supporting his back in a sitting position. Sunggyu couldn’t even seat up properly because his whole body was trembling and limp in pre-orgasmic pleasure.

 

“Ride me babe.” He said before completely man handling Sunggyu, flipping them up and in a snap he was lying on the table with Sunggyu on top of him.

 

“Lube?” Sunggyu asked panting.

 

“Do you want me to stand up and get it in the room?” Sunggyu contemplated for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“No. I can do this…” Sunggyu reversed their position facing the younger’s proud erection with his butt sticking out to Woohyun's face. He stared at it for a moment marveling its size and hardness. This would enter him later so he better prepare it nicely. He gave the younger's already leaking member one hard lick before taking it full in his mouth. He bobbed his head and licked the shaft making sure to coat the younger's member with considerable amount of spit and precum. Woohyun felt like coming by the sight of Sunggyu licking his cock with his butt facing him.

 

A playful smile crept on his face.

 

He held the oder's butt cheeks and spread it to have a better view of the puckered pink hole presented to him. His tongue darted out and licked the entrance. He smiled when Sunggyu suddenly stopped and trembled. Before Sunggyu could release his member from his mouth he burried his tongue in the warm hole. A whimper escaped the Sunggyu's lips as the warm appendage slipped in without difficulty. Woohyun almost cried because Sunggyu moaned with his cock inside his mouth. The vibration sent thousands of jolts through his body making him tremble.

 

Sunggyu on the other hand tried to calm his shaking body because damn Woohyun was giving him all this wonderful sensations. He couldn't take it any longer so he had to speed up and make Woohyun's throbbing member slick fast. He licked the member a few more times with a bit of difficulty because the younger male didn't stop abusing his hole. He finally let it go with a pop and urgency. He reluctantly pulled his ass away from Woohyun's tongue because fuck, he didnt want to come without the younger's cock inside him.

 

He lined Woohyun’s member to his ass hole in a haste and lowered himself down. He winced when Woohyun’s member stretched his walls. He slowly lowered himself completely and sighed in relief when Woohyun was finally all in. He planted his hands on Woohyun’s chest for support and started to move slowly at first adjusting to Woohyun’s size. Fucking Woohyun was fucking big.

 

Sunggyu planted his feet on each side of Woohyun’s hips and started to fasten his pace. Woohyun’s member was gliding in smoothly inside him and the pain was lessening now.

 

“Yes baby like that. Pleasure yourself.” Woohyun urged pumping Sunggyu’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Sunggyu’s wall had adjusted that fast showing how well Woohyun stretched him and how badly he wanted to be fucked. He was now dropping himself forcefully on Woohyun’s cock and he couldn’t stop moaning in pleasure.

 

“Ungh..Hyun-ah..so big… so big….” He chanted as he was fucking himself on Woohyun’s cock.

 

“Yes like that babe. Be a slut for my cock.” Woohyun suddenly took his phone from above his head and fumbled with it.

 

“Fuck Woohyun no pictures.” Sunggyu cursed, alarmed that Woohyun was holding his phone, but he didn’t stop, he was too far gone now to stop.

 

“Don’t worry babe. I would never allow anyone to see you like this. This sight is for my eyes only.”

 

Sunggyu rolled his eyes and continued with what he was doing. He was close and nothing could stop him now.

 

“Fuck you Nam.” Bang Yongguk’s voice came loud and clear from Woohyun’s phone. Sunggyu’s eyes snapped open making him stop.

 

“Don’t stop babe.” Woohyun held his hips and pulled him down again angling his thrust hitting that bundle of nerve that he was abusing earlier.

 

“Ungh…fuck..” Sunggyu moaned hard.

 

“What the hell? Are you two fucking?” Yongguk’s voice came again.

 

“Yeah Bang. Sunggyu hyung is fucking himself on my cock. He is bouncing right now on top of me, eyes closed and mouth opened in pleasure.”

 

“Ungh…shit shit..” Sunggyu couldn’t help but moan because Woohyun was literally fucking him from below and successfully hitting that bundle of nerve that was making him crazy. He planted his hands again on Woohyuns chest and dropped his ass down on Woohyun’s cock burying it deeper in him. He fucking didn’t care whether Yongguk could hear him, he fucking need a release right now.

 

“Yes, like that babe… be a slut for my cock. Yes…yes….” Woohyun chanted squishing his ass cheeks so his member could enter fully.

 

“Hyun….so big…so big..ungh….there …right there…” Sunggyu chanted.

 

"Shit shit..." Yongguk cursed on the other line voice strained. Woohyun smirked.

 

“Are you using your hand to pleasure yourself Bang?”

 

“Shut up Nam” Yongguk croaked.

 

“You can never have my Sunggyu. Not a chance Bang. You will never see him bouncing so pretty like this on top of your cock. Never.” And with that Woohyun threw his phone on the wall breaking it in pieces.

 

“Fuck you Nam don’t……” was the last words heard from Yongguk before the phone crashed on the wall – the aggression made Sunggyu tremble in anticipation. Fucking hot.

 

Woohyun held Sunggyu's waist and slid off of him. He had him lay on his back again.  Not giving Sunggyu time to comprehend he was about to do. He pulled the older male down on the edge of the table and pushed its legs up holding them by the back of his knees. He was inside Sunggyu again and was thrusting fast. Sunggyu’s hand gripped the edge of the table on his side throwing his head and arching his back. His mind and body were responding intensely to Woohyun’s display of strength. His roughness was making him crazy.

 

“There.. hyun… there… please make me come… please….” Sunggyu begged. Woohyun fasten his thrusts hitting that spot that was making Sunggyu lose his mind. A few more thrust and Sunggyu was seeing stars. He released long moan as his entire body tensed spurting his cum on Woohyun’s chest and stomach. Woohyun’s orgasm wasn’t far behind. A few more thrust and he came undone releasing his warm seeds inside Sunggyu.

 

Woohyun pulled out and marveled how his seeds were seeping out of Sunggyu’s abused hole. He looked up at the older male who was lying limp on the table, naked and was still so fuckable in his eyes. He crawled on top of him and gathered him in his arms. He brushed a few strands of Sunggyu's hair away from his eyes and stared at him, the older male had his eyes closed and mouth opened breathing hard.

 

“Only I, can have you.” Woohyun whispered loud enough for his ears only before kissing Sunggyu’s forehead and picking up the spent male to take him to his room.

 

* * *

 

Sunggyu opened his eyes groggily waking up in the morning by the beam of sunlight that was coming through the slightly opened window, he tried to move but was stopped by a pang of pain in his lower back – with that pain he remembered the euphoric event the night before.

 

After being blissfully fucked by Woohyun on the dining table, they had a few more rounds in the younger's room. Yes, in Woohyun's room, coz the younger was still horny after seeing Sunggyu's tired yet fuckable visage.

 

 _"You can't blame me. You look beautiful after being fucked babe"_ Woohyun growled as he stared at Sunggyu that was laid weakly on his bed – by those sweet nothings of Nam Woohyun, Sunggyu felt hot and turned-on again.

 

_There was no escape from Woohyun's cajoled words._

 

A tiny smile spread across Sunggyu’s face. He wanted it rough and he got more than what he wished for.

 

After a minute of staring out of nowhere, Sunggyu decided he needed a shower – he felt fucking sticky and sweaty but before he could rise up, an arm suddenly snaked around his waist pulling him back down making his bare back lean onto the warm chest, he gasped in surprise but calmed down when hot breath tickled the back of his neck

 

"Stay" Woohyun's voice was weak but stern.  Sunggyu knew that it wasn’t a request but an order, a command he needed to follow. He didn’t know why he'd been blindly following Woohyun's order without having second thoughts.

 

Was he doing it because of love?

 

Maybe.

 

Was it because of their Dom-Sub status?

 

Probably.

 

Even he himself didn’t know the answer – y _et_.

 

"I'm going to take a shower Hyun..I smell" Sunggyu cried and tried to wobble out of Woohyun's tight embrace playfully but the latter didn't budge. Sunggyu tried once more to untangle his body from the limbs that were holding him down but the limbs just tightened around him more.

 

"Later..let’s take a shower together, eung?" Woohyun buried his face on the hallow part of Sunggyu's neck and grinned "And besides...I'm still inside you babe"

 

Sunggyu’s muscles involuntarily clenched around the member confirming that indeed it was still inside him. Woohyun groaned and bit his shoulder.

 

“Don’t do that babe. You’re making me hard so early in the morning.”

 

Sunggyu turned his head to argue but the younger was fast enough to capture his lips in a chaste kiss effectively shutting him up. Woohyun smiled at him cutely before burying his nose on the crook of his neck. Sunggyu couldn’t do anything but roll his eyes. He settled back and leaned onto Woohyun's chest. He smiled faintly as the familiar warmth grazed his back. He snuggled closer to the warmth and ran his hand along the arms of the younger male that was wrapped around his body imagining that for once, Woohyun was thinking of him as something more than just a fuck buddy.

 

He bit his lips fighting back the tears that were starting to form in the corner of his eyes. He thought:

 

_If only I could stop time for just 60 seconds, I would cherish this side of us._

 

_The side I have always been wanting and dreaming to happen._

 

_This side, where you make me feel special and somehow…… important to you_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You cannot protect the people you love.”
> 
> He held onto those words for years, had hundreds of flings and not even once did he fall in love.But then Kim Sunggyu came into his life and ruined everything.
> 
> Tears fell from his eyes, he felt suffocated and his heart felt like it was going to burst. He tightened his arms around Sunggyu's body pulling the older male closer to him. He sobbed quietly. Sooner or later he had to let go. 
> 
> How did he fall this deep? He asked himself.

#  3

* * *

  
Myungsoo didn’t know why, of all places, he went to the bar where Woohyun introduced Sunggyu to him, the bar where he first saw Sunggyu and as clichéd as it might sound the place where he fell in love at first sight to the man with light brown hair, small eyes and angelic voice.

 

Sunggyu had been singing in the bar as a part time job. Apart from having vocal lessons, which gave him descent amount of money to support himself, he also sang in the bar on Wednesdays and Fridays. It was just for fun according to him, performing on a stage, in front of people was his dream. He was never able to fulfill it though because most entertainment agencies only took young talents. Sunggyu was already in his mid 20s when he realized that he hated math and that he no longer wanted to pursue his father’s dream of him being a banker.

 

In other words, he left his family and pursued music.

 

“Something happened hyung?” Sungjong, a young lad who he knew since highschool and who was currently working as a bartended in the bar asked after settling a glass of whiskey in front of him. Myungsoo offered a half smile to the young man and took the glass without uttering a word.

 

The younger male sighed and leaned on the counter leveling his face to his.

 

“Don’t tell me.. they tried doing it in front of you.?”

 

Myungsoo looked up to the younger male with confused expression. The younger rolled his eyes and flipped his bangs like the diva he was and decided to make his message clear.

 

“Those two have incredible hormones you know. They wouldn’t last a day without touching each other. They once dry humped each other in front of us here in the bar. God, do you know what that did to Sungyeol hyung? And how I suffered because of that?”

 

Myungsoo almost choke on a sip of whiskey.

 

“Jjong!!” Myungsoo spat. “What the hell?”

 

Sungjong just shrugged his shoulders. “I am asking you out of concern. Woohyun hyung is pretty territorial. He likes marking his property and if that meant doing the deed in front of you, I wouldn’t doubt.”

 

“Ah..please Jjong just stop. God, what has Yeol done to you?” Myungsoo gasped after downing his whiskey and settling it on the table with a loud thud. ‘Where is the cute, innocent maknae that used to follow his hyungs back in high school?”

 

Sungjong leaned back and crossed his arms on his chest.

 

“That kid was long gone hyung. Please stop acting like a damn virgin and just get laid.”

 

“Don’t sass me Lee Sungjong.” Myungsoo narrowed his eyes and the younger man knew that was when he needed to stop.

 

“Ayo, long time no see Myung!” Myungsoo and Sungjong whipped their heads towards the source of the voice. A tall lanky man with big doe eyes holding a bottle of beer approached them.

 

“Huh..done flirting around hyung?” Sungjong mocked placing his hands on his waist in an attempt to look mean. He still looked cute though.

 

Myungsoo slightly squinted his eyes to have a better look of the man approaching. His eyes widened when he found out it was Sungyeol. He immediately looked away and cursed himself for even going there.

 

‘Of course, he’d be here.’

 

He silently mused.

 

He had a drink with Sungyeol weeks ago when his dating scandal erupted. His alcohol tolerance wasn’t really the greatest and it had been a long time since he last got laid (actually ages ago, back at the time when he thought he was straight) so they got a little handsy after few bottles of soju. They shared kisses and touches but nothing more than that – he suppose, he wasn’t totally sure. He palmed his face and right that moment he wanted the floor to open up and eat him.

 

An arm wrapped around his shoulder and he was pretty sure it was Sungyeol’s. Damn, he was seriously feeling guilty for Sungjong especially now that he was in front of them.

 

“Something happened?” was his question as soon as he settled on the stool beside him.

 

“Nothing” was his short response before pushing his empty glass towards Sungjong and ordering another shot of whisky.

 

“Not with Woohyun I see.”

 

“It’s Saturday.” Myungsoo muttered taking the glass back from Sungjong not sparing the tall man beside him a glance.

 

“Ah, Saturday. Wow, Woohyun’s pretty hooked up with Sunggyu hyung. How long has it been? Two months? Three?” The other knew about the Saturday Commitment too – all of their friends did. Woohyun wasn’t really ashamed of it and his sex life was like an open book to everybody.

 

Myungsoo chose not to answer the question.

 

“Real record breaker. Well, can’t blame Woohyun. That cute hamster is a hot piece of ass.”

 

Myungsoo tilted his head towards Sungyeol, brows knitted together in a knot. He didn’t like where the conversation was heading.

 

“Got your attention right?” Sungyeol flashed that gummy smile of his. “I know you like Sunggyu hyung.”

  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
It took a moment for Myungsoo to process what Sungyeol just said and when he did his mouth opened and closed in an attempt to reason out but nothing came out.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he finally said trying to sound unaffected, dismissing Sungyeol and taking his glass of whisky and downing it in one go.

 

“It’s pretty obvious. Woohyun’s just too stupid to not notice it.” Sungyeol pressed taking a swig of his beer. Myungsoo continued to ignore him. He pushed his glass back to Sungjong and ordered another shot.

 

Sungjong contemplated for a moment whether to give him another one. He knew Myungsoo’s alcohol tolerance and he didn’t want to carry the older man home. He still took the glass and decided he’d give the other a lighter mix.

 

“You moaned his name before when we were kissing.” Sungyeol said nonchalantly making Myungsoo snap his head towards him, his eyes wide in surprise.

 

“It was kinda offending you know, considering it was my tongue down your throat that time.” Sungyeol smiled at him settling his empty bottle of beer on the table.

 

“Sungyeol!” he gasped turning his head towards Sungjong who seemed unaffected of what his boyfriend just said.

 

Sungjong smiled and settled the glass on the counter.

 

“I kinda have the feeling you had hots for Sunggyu hyung. And please hyung, you should stop thinking that Yeol hyung and I are in a relationship because we aren’t, duh?”

 

Myungsoo opened his mouth to object and tell them they were wrong but he decided not to and just changed the topic “You’re living together!!” Myungsoo reasoned. “And fuc…” Myungsoo held the fuck word thinking how awkward everything could get. He decided to take the glass that Sungjong was giving him instead. Talking about other people’s sex life wasn’t really a very comfortable topic. He had more than enough of those talks with Woohyun.

 

The youngest looked at him like he was the most stupid person on earth “I need someone who’d help me pay the rent. I wont deny though that we have some sexy time..."

 

"No, a lot!" Sungyeol interrupted with a big smile. The youngest rolled his eyes at the childishness of the older man.

 

"Fine. A lot, but that’s it. And please do not ever think Sunggyu hyung and I are the same. I’d never want to be with that beast.” Sungjong pointed out with a look of disgust towards Sungyeol who was pouting at him.

 

“Thank you for the compliment.” Sungyeol said smiling widely.

 

“You guys are sick.” Myungsoo muttered.

 

Sungyeol leaned on the counter and fixed his eyes at him. “You’re so uptight Myung. You need to loosen up.” He traced his fingers down Myungsoo’s exposed arms.

  
  
Myungsoo abruptly stood up and took his wallet from his back pocket. He placed a wad of money on the counter not really bothering to count them. He just wanted to get out of there fast.

 

Sungyeol held his elbow effectively stopping him.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” he asked standing up blocking his way.

 

“I’m not in the mood to talk with you. You’re drunk and you’re spouting non-sense.” he tug his arm back and shove him away. He walked fast not daring to look behind if the other man followed him. He squeezed his way through the pack sweaty people that were dancing on the floor. He was pretty sure he pushed some people on his way and stepped on some without apologizing.

 

*Shit*

 

He cursed once he was inside his car. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel trying to recall the times he had been out of his mind to kiss the tall man. He ended up not recalling a thing. Was he just bluffing? But what Sungyeol said was highly possible. He ran his hands through his hair. He still wasn’t ready to let anyone know he was in love with Sunggyu.

 

No matter how he loved the man.

 

He was still too coward to let him know his true feelings.

 

* * *

  
Myungsoo went back to the apartment after consuming his gas going in circles around the town. He was silently praying that the _tutorial_ was over already – it was three in the morning anyways. He stood in front of the door and hesitated for a moment. He punched in the code nevertheless.

 

He pushed the door gently tying not to make a sound. It would be very traumatic for him if ever he’d see them fucking on the carpet or on the sofa or in any part of the house though he was pretty sure they had done it on the coffee table in the living room before (if the white creamy substance sprayed on it that he found the next morning while he was reading his morning newspaper was an indication). He almost killed Woohyun that time.

 

He decided it’d be better to go straight to his room. Woohyun would clean their mess in the morning knowing he’d murder him if he found any evidence of their deed. As he was on his way to his room, he noticed the light streaming out of Woohyun’s room. His curiosity piqued him and without knowing his feet were already leading him towards the slightly opened door. He peeked through the crack his eyes immediately finding the bed where the two was lying.

 

They were still gloriously naked. Sunggyu was on the side of the bed facing him, giving him a good view of his naked body. He was so white and so beautiful under the moonlight that was bathing them from the opened window of Woohyun’s room. His eyes roamed down body of the older male taking note of the dark blue and red patches on its skin which Woohyun probably made.

 

He felt a sudden surge of jealousy. How he wish he could touch the older male lovingly. How he wish he could feel the older male’s skin on the tip of his fingers, to run his hands along those smooth thighs, to kiss those full lips, to see him writhing under him in pleasure and pain and to hear him moan his name.

 

How he wished he was that man hugging him from behind, arms wrapped protectively around his waist, legs tangled to in a mess, and whose nose was buried on the crook of his neck. Myungsoo forced himself to look away. The more he watched them the more he wanted to take Sunggyu away from his friend in any way possible.

 

He ran his hands through his hair and leaned on the wall beside the door.

 

Warm tears flowed down his cheeks.

 

No matter how strong he was his heart could only handle just as much.

 

When was the last time he cried again? He couldn’t remember anymore.

 

* * *

 

Woohyun woke up to a trembling Sunggyu in his arms. He checked the clock on his bedside table and it read 04:30 am. It was cold in his room as a result of keeping the windows open the whole night. He pulled one of his arms that the older male was clutching like his dear life depended on it gently so as not to wake up him up and pulled the blanket that slipped down past their waist.

 

He tucked both of them under the thick sheet and pulled Sunggyu closer to him, securing the older male in his arms. He gently pecked the skin of its shoulders before nuzzling onto it and inhaling Kim Sunggyu’s sent. He suddenly remembered his brother’s words.

 

_“You cannot protect the people you love.”_

 

He held onto those words for years, had hundreds of flings and not even once did he fall in love.But then Kim Sunggyu came into his life and ruined everything.

 

Tears fell from his eyes, he felt suffocated and his heart felt like it was going to burst. He tightened his arms around Sunggyu's body pulling the older male closer to him. He sobbed quietly. Sooner or later he had to let go. 

 

How did he fall this deep? He asked himself.

 

Nam Woohyun wasn’t supposed to fall in love.

 

Simply because, he was Nam Woohyun.

 

He couldn’t fall in love.

 

He wouldn't.

 

He shouldn't.

 

 But its all too late now. He did, and he fell hard, and there's no turning back, unless...he'd disobey Him. Disobeying the Him, means letting the past happen again, letting that cruel past he wished to forget and erase in his mind, repeat in front of him, in front of his eyes, in front of his heart.

 

 

Woohyun  bit his lower lip, suppressing all his sobs. He didn't want the man lying beside him,  see the  weak  and helpless side of him, in fact he didn't want anybody see him this  vulnerable. He trained himself to beco me numb, to not feel anything, whether its guilt or sympathy. But why is it all breaking down right now? The walls he made for himself was slowly cracking  and crashing in front of his eyes.

 

 

"I need to gather myself up" he thought as he stared at the man in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rethinking the things that made him the Nam  Woohyun  he was now .

  


 

Friends?

 

 

Nam  Woohyun  did't have friends, he wasn't supposed to have friends at all. It would be a waste of time--sooner or later, his so called friends would leave him anyway once they knew all about him. 

 

 

This  friends  as  what others called it,  are  temporary allies for  Woohyun .  T oys he'd get tired off and would throw eventually in the attic if it had no use to  him anymore .

 

 

Family?

 

 

Nam  Woohyun  had no family from the start--that was what he chose to believe in. He grew up in chains and cages, never had the right to speak what was on his mind, always obeying someone's order, fulfilling someone's dream. He was tired of all that, tired of being that someone's puppet, shadow . He got lucky that he was allowed to play around for a little while.

 

 

Love?

 

 

Nam  Woohyun  had viewed love as a road trip to death and never in his life he'd take it. Until he met the man named Kim  Sunggyu . He knew that  Sunggyu  would be the doom of him, but he didn't listen to himself and decided to  test the waters. Now, everything was testing him.  Loving  Sunggyu  meant putting each other in grave danger, but too  bad..he wasn't  Romeo in Shakespeare's novel; The man who  challenged fate and  destiny for the one he loved.

 

 

"Friends, family, love..." he whispered to himself "Those things will all end in death anyway..." he then fell back to sleep, with his lips touching the back of  Sunggyu's  neck. 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys curious? We know you are... lol
> 
> Let us hear your thoughts, COMMENTS please ^^


	4. His 'star'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That star. It’s so tempting I want to kiss him right now.” Myungsoo spoke, his breath warm against Sunggyu’s lips. Sunggyu’s eyes grew wider in shock and before he knew it Myungsoo’s lips were already touching his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -a collab fic of anjellie_ka and vainqueen23-

#  ** 04 **

* * *

 

 

“Hey, what’s with the crappy mood?” Dongwoo settled on the couch beside Woohyun and draped an arm around the younger man’s shoulder. He tapped its arm twice, “Stop glaring at every person passing by, please? Hoya will be mad.” Dongwoo said calmly, bowing apologetically to the couple who ran away after Woohyun scowled at them.

 

Dongwoo noticed something was probably wrong because Woohyun was never in a foul mood when they go clubbing, especially when he was the one who called for it. He looked around the rows of empty tables and palmed his face. Woohyun had this reputation in the bar. Yes, everyone wanted to get a piece of him, wanted him in bed but they knew not to mess with him when he’s mad.

 

Woohyun ignored the older man’s words and shrugged its hand off his shoulder. He was emanating a deadly aura and people were starting to scamper away from the table near them. He didn’t give a fuck though, he was mad as hell and Sunggyu was not texting yet. It’s fucking 10:15 pm already, what kind of concert took three hours and fifteen minutes to finish?

 

“Yah! Nam Woohyun what the hell are you doing?” Hoya’s voice echoed across the floor, scaring more people and making Dongwoo jump up from his seat. The private floor was almost empty now.

 

Dongwoo immediately approached the fuming Hoya trying to stop an impending disaster. The owner of the club had all the right to be mad when his business was being affected because a certain someone by the name of Nam Woohyun who happened to be their friend was acting like a jealous bitch. Hoya and Woohyun had clashed before (two short temperend men weren't a good match) and the result wasn’t nice. Dongwoo shuddered at the thought.

 

“Hobaby, calm down will you? Woohyunnie is under an extreme fit of jealousy because Sunggyu hyung went out with Myungie without telling him. Please understand.” Dongwoo tried to explain the scenario as brief as he could while using his body to block the raging male. It wasn’t an easy task considering how powerful the younger male was.

 

“Understand? Why should I?!” Hoya rasped eyes darting towards the male who was silently sitting on the couch seemingly unaffected of whatever was happening around him.

 

“Because…..” The older stumbled for words trying to come up with a response. “It’s like, when I go out with Xiuminnie. You will be angry too right? Right?” the older male held the younger’s arms and pouted doing his best to calm down his boyfriend with a little bit of aegyo.

 

“Xiuminnie?!! Hyung, I told you not call that bastard Xium..Xium.. Ugh, I can’t say it. Just don’t ever say his name again.”

 

“Alright, I won’t call him like that again. See, now you get my point.” Dongwoo was a bit relieved.

 

“No, I don’t. There’s a huge difference between us and them. We are in a relationship and they aren’t.” Dongwoo stood speechless, mouth opening and closing in an attempt to come up with a good retort but nothing came.

 

“I’m leaving.” Woohyun suddenly announced as he passed in a rush, eyes fixed on his phone. He was already running down the stairs when Hoya realized that Woohyun just left without paying.

 

“Yah!! Nam Woohyun, who’s going to pay your bill?!!” he screamed but too late for that because the other was out of the bar in a speed of light. He muttered strings of curses while running his hand through his hair in rage.

 

“Hoaegi…he payed.” Dongwoo said panting beside him while lifting a wad of paper bills. Hoya hissed and took the money.

 

“He still shouldn’t have left like that!”

 

“Myungsoo-yah, thank you! That was awesome.” Sunggyu beamed at the younger male as they were walking back to the parking lot. He was currently hugging his signed CD of Nell which he got when they went to the backstage after the concert. Myungsoo being an artist of the same company of course had backstage access. Sunggyu almost passed out when he got the chance to shake the hand of the singer he had been idolizing. He kept thanking the younger for everything saying that he would do anything it wanted to repay him. Myungsoo just smiled and told him he didn’t want anything.

 

Sunggyu pouted and said he wouldn’t take the offer back and that Myungsoo could use it anytime he wanted. He stuck out his pinky and made the younger promise. Myungsoo muttered ‘cute’ before taking its pinky with his. Sunggyu smiled happily and clutched the album close to his chest. He skipped towards the car while humming to the tune of Nell’s latest song. Myungsoo watched the older male with adoration and smiled.

 

“Hyung,” he called making the other stop on his tracks.

 

“Eung?”

 

Myungsoo ran towards him and smiled once he was beside him. He intertwined both of their hands, their fingers slipping between each other’s easily. Sunggyu flinched at the contact but he didn’t pull his hand back. He looked up at the younger with confused expression.

 

“I promised Woohyun hyung I will take care of you.” He explained before tugging the older male gently towards his car. Sunggyu followed like an obedient puppy.

 

“Ah, by the way I told Woohyun I will text him after the concert.” Sunggyu said.

 

“Really?” Myungsoo answered uninterestedly. He shoved his hand inside his pocket and pulled out his car keys. “Let’s eat first before heading home. What do you want?”

 

“Uhm, can Woohyun join us? He sounded not happy when I called him earlier.” Sunggyu couldn’t help but think about the way Woohyun sounded over the phone earlier. The animosity in his voice when he found out they were going on a concert with 'just the two of them', he quoted, and its eerie tone when he said ‘fine do what you want’, was making him nervous.

 

Was it because he didn’t inform him beforehand?

 

Or

 

Was it because he was with Myungsoo?

 

There was this unspoken tension between the two. Sunggyu could feel the air getting thick when they were together. They always compete even on very little things and the result was always the same. Myungsoo would always win and Woohyun being the sore loser that he was would of course get very irritated and would result to him getting moody like a PMS-ing woman the whole day.

 

At the end of the day he would cuddle with him like a baby, pouting, telling him to stay away from Myungsoo. He’d tell him weird stuffs about the younger male, like he had fungus in his left foot, or that he had this weird fetish over lacy panties, that he didn’t take a bath every day and so on and so forth. It was a never ending list. It was very funny and Sunggyu knew Woohyun was lying. He was such a bad liar after all.

 

Sunggyu would often wonder about Woohyun’s actions. He was the one who told him before that they were nothing and that they could still do whatever they liked. That they could still go out with anyone they want. But then, if he did go out with anyone, be it friendly or something more, Woohyun would go berserk telling him not to go out with that man, telling him all negative things and that he should find someone better (there was never a someone better because Woohyun would always find flaws). He even tried telling Woohyun before that he would try dating Yongguk since the man was very persistent but Woohyun snapped at him telling him he had gone insane. That day ended with a very sore butt that got him limping the entire week. The affection hidden behind the heated words and actions made Sunggyu hopeful...hoping that maybe, maybe Woohyun was in love with him too. Sunggyu didn’t want to dwell with the thought or nurse the feeling because he knew he would get hurt in the end.

 

Sunggyu looked up to the man in front of him who was still holding his hand. Myungsoo had been confusing him too. The younger seemed to give him extra affection which he had never shown to any of his close friends. He didn’t want to give color to it but he couldn’t help but think. He was just too nice to him and it was kind of burdensome. He knew he wouldn’t be able to give back the same amount of affection the younger was giving him.

 

'Hyung" Myungsoo opened the car door for him and motioned him to get in. Sunggyu sighed and stepped inside erasing all the thoughts that were swirling in his head. Myungsoo closed the door and ran around the car to the driver’s seat. Upon settling himself, he leaned towards Sunggyu reaching for the seatbelt and securing the older male in his seat. Sunggyu had to hold his breath back because Myungsoo’s face was so close to his that a single pout would cause their lips to touch.

 

Myungsoo trained his eyes on Sunggyu making Sunggyu nervous. He smiled.

 

“We’ll call him later after buying food.”

 

“Eo? But where are we going?” He asked leaning back on his seat trying to widen she very short gap of their faces, it was futile.

 

“You’ll see.” Myungsoo brought his hand up, cupped Sunggyu’s face and rubbed its smooth cheek with the pad of his thumb. His hand seemed so dark against Sunggyu’s ivory white skin and it mesmerized him how beautiful the tones of their skin were clashing. He took his time admiring the face of the older male. With Woohyun around he wouldn’t be able to go as near as this. His eyes seemed captured by the small pink lips that were just a few millimeters away from his.

 

_‘Can he lean in?’_

 

_‘Can he kiss him?’_

 

_‘The pink tiny lips are very tempting, inviting.’_

 

Sunggyu on the other hand remained frozen in his seat. Myungsoo seemed to have things in his mind making Sunggyu uneasy. He was praying that the younger male wouldn’t go past his boundaries. He stared into its dark orbs that seemed to sparkle in the darkness of the car. It was captivating, beautiful, and sad. He didn’t know why, but he could see sadness in those beautiful crystals. Though, he might have the slightest hint as to why they were sad, but it would make things complicated.

 

_‘Myungsoo is a precious friend.’_

 

_‘A dongsaeng.’_

 

_‘and....’_

 

Myungsoo settled back on his seat with a weird smile on his face seemingly satisfied without uttering a word.

 

 _‘He’s the weirdest’_ Sunggyu concluded.

 

* * *

 

 

Woohyun immediately shot up from his seat, hauled his jacket over his shoulder and ran after receiving a text message from Sunggyu telling him that the concert was over and that they were eating in a secluded playground where he and Myungsoo frequently went to when they were in high school.

 

He heard Hoya scream and chase after him but he kept running, not caring. He left more than enough bills on the table to calm his balls. And besides, he had more important business to attend to. He pushed through the crowd zigzagging his way towards the exit not caring about the hisses and curses he got from the people he shoved along the way. He had remembered the faces of those who dared to curse him – he’d make sure they’d suffer when he’s on a better mood.

 

Woohyun settled himself behind the wheels and started the car. His best friend had done it again and he wasn’t happy. He was pissed. He was mad. And, he sure will give Myungsoo something to ponder on later – something to remember. He cursed as he stepped on the gas and sped onto the busy streets of Gangnam.

 

It wasn’t the first time that Myungsoo went out with Sunggyu without him knowing (and with just the two of them, that, being the biggest reason why he was in rage but since he was Nam Woohyun, he wouldn’t admit that). Yeah, it was Nell’s concert, and he was probably the biggest Nell anti-fan in the universe, but still it was his boyf - , no, his fuck buddy that he went out with. Any normal best friend wouldn’t go out with their friend’s little fling, right? He mused strings of curses again and stepped on the gas.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunggyu sat silently on the bench beside a big tree in the park where Myungsoo brought him to. The younger seemed lost in his own thoughts, staring straight ahead half smiling. He took note of the handsome features of the man – his straight nose, chiseled jaws, long lashes and small pink lips. He briefly wondered why a man as handsome as Myungsoo be single in a world full of beautiful and popular people. He had never seen him went out with anyone nor talk about his co-actors and actresses.

 

“Myungsoo-yah… do you have someone you like?” He suddenly asked to satisfy his curiosity.

 

Myungsoo turned his head and stared at Sunggyu with soft but unreadable expression. He answered with lingering smile on his lips “I don't, but I have someone I love.”

 

“May I know who?”

 

Myungsoo leaned back on the bench palms resting flat on bench’s surface, tilted his head and smiled.

 

“The person I love is like the stars that crowd the night sky. That person sparkles before my eyes, the tiny light of my dull and dark path. I tried to ignore and tried to go on without looking but the brightness of the star is sucking me in making me stop and just stare. It’s too bright, too precious and – “ Myungsoo paused and turned his head towards Sunggyu who was staring at him the whole time and held its gaze. “ – too beautiful. I can’t seem to look away.”

 

Sunggyu felt the tips of his ears burning, Myungsoo’s gaze was boring into him but he couldn’t put himself to look away.

 

“Too bad, like the stars up there. That person is beyond my grasp, I can only look but I can’t touch. My star is too busy wrapping himself around the selfish moon.” He smiled trying to look happy, unaffected but his eyes were telling otherwise.

 

“That’s – deep.” Sunggyu muttered, hoping he sounded soothing. He felt something ache in his chest. Maybe the sadness was gravitating towards him. It was okay though – he wouldn’t mind taking some of them off Myungsoo.

 

“Hyung” Myungsoo spoke his voice suddenly felt loud and near. Sunggyu’s eyes widened when he realized how close Myungsoo’s face was to him, automatically his body leaned backwards to create some space but the younger’s hand reached behind his neck and held him in place.

 

“M-myung..”

 

“That star. It’s so tempting I want to kiss him right now.” Myungsoo spoke, his breath warm against Sunggyu’s lips. Sunggyu’s eyes grew wider in shock and before he knew it Myungsoo’s lips were already touching his. He remained unmoving. All his brain could think of was how soft and warm and reassuring Myungsoo’s lips were on him.

 

Myungsoo stayed still, gauging Sunggyu. Would he push him? Myungsoo waited but nothing came. So he moved, parting his lips slightly and taking the older’s lower lip between his, nibbling it gently, lovingly. His actions were careful afraid that he’d scare the older male. He didn’t know where the sudden amount of courage came. It was like his body moved in its own accord, like this was what he was supposed to do and this was supposed to happen. It didn’t feel wrong though he knew in the corner of his brain the consequences of his actions.

 

Sunggyu’s lashes fluttered close. He couldn’t help but drown in the moment. Myungsoo was gentle, it felt good, nice. He couldn’t remember the last time he was kissed that way. With Woohyun it was always rough, passionate.

 

Woohyun.

 

His eyes snapped open.

 

“What the hell is this?” a loud scary voice pierced the peacefulness of the night. Sunggyu pushed Myungsoo making the other fall off the bench and onto the grass.

 

“Woohyun.” He gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were supposed to update this a week after the previous chapter but then we had a typhoon resulting to a massive black out. >.


	5. This is where it starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Woohyun-ah..I'm going insane" he smiled faintly while staring at the piece of paper on the ground. He extended his hand to reach for it, but then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a collab fic of anjellie_ka and vainqueen23
> 
> [Note: A long update. 5900 words ahead. ^^]
> 
> [Note: This is a spoiler yes. But we have to give a warning. Abuse ahead.]

**5  
**

* * *

 

Woohyun gripped Sunggyu’s wrist tightly and dragged the dumbfounded male towards his car. Sunggyu kept calling him and pulling his hand but nothing seemed to register in his head. His brain kept replaying the bizarre image of Sunggyu and Myungsoo kissing and most of all Sunggyu’s eyes fluttering close. He was angry, no, he was mad and on the brink of going crazy. His head was throbbing and his heart seemed to have sunken down to the pit of his stomach.

 

“Nam Woohyun!!” Someone grabbed his arm forcefully stopping him. He stopped, not letting go of Sunggyu and turned his head towards his best friend who was able to catch up with them after giving him a hard blow on his pretty face.

 

“Let go of Sunggyu hyung. It’s my fault.” Myungsoo said his lips still bleeding. Woohyun smirked.

 

“This is my bitch and I’m going to do whatever I like with him.” He tugged his arm back forcefully but the younger male didn’t let go. Its grip on his arm tightened and before he knew it a punch landed on his face. It wasn’t that strong but the fact that Myungsoo had the guts to punch him took him off guard. His jaw tightened, anger surging through his veins.

 

“You fucking asshole. Sunggyu hyung doesn’t deserve a shit like you!” Myungsoo’s voice was loud and strong and threatening yet Woohyun still managed to let out a chuckle. He wiped the blood in the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and turned to Myungsoo with a mocking smile.

 

“And who does he deserve? You?” he balled his fist tightly and aimed it at his bestfriend, he was so ready to ruin the bastard’s pretty face, but before it could even reach its face hands wrapped around his fist stopping him.

 

“Woohyun-ah..please. Just take me with you. Don’t do this.” Sunggyu begged hugging his arm, crying. Something struck his heart. It was painful and he didn’t know what to do to stop the pain. Sunggyu was crying, begging his grace to not hurt his best friend who fucking punched him in the face and just take him instead. It was maddening. The fact that Sunggyu was offering himself to save Myungsoo’s ass caused the little amount of sanity left in his head to disappear.

 

With his other hand, he gripped Sunggyu’s arm and yanked the older male away. He started walking again ignoring Sunggyu’s pleas. Myungsoo came running after them but he heard Sunggyu ward him off, telling him not to follow and that he could handle everything.

 

Myungsoo didn’t listen and still blocked their way spreading his arms. “Stop Woohyun, with the little respect l have for you – ” a strong punch landed on his face breaking the perfectly sculpted nose. Myungsoo clutched his nose trying to impede the flow of blood while hissing in pain. Another blow on the stomach made him drop down on the floor helplessly, coughing blood.

 

“Woohyun!!” Sunggyu was in shock looking down at Myungsoo curling in pain on the ground. Woohyun didn’t answer. Instead, he dragged Sunggyu forcefully towards the car and pushed him in. Woohyun couldn’t take to look at him in the eye afraid of seeing something that would tear his heart.

 

“Woohyun-ah..” Sunggyu called again, desperately, but he didn’t listen. He closed the door and ran to the other side of the car settling in fast and driving off.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are we??” Sunggyu didn’t recognize the place – it was a place he had never been to. It’s an old mansion on the outskirts of Seoul, far from the clustered houses and buildings and from the noisy city. Woohyun went out and unlocked the gate. The place seemed abandoned – if the thick pile of leaves along the driveway was an indication. Woohyun went back in and drove the car inside. The car stopped right in front of the house.

 

“Woohyun…” Sunggyu called hoping Woohyun had calmed down.

 

“How long have you been screwing my best friend? Of all people Sunggyu it has to be my fucking best friend!!” Woohyun was far from calm if any he was in rage. The heat behind the words made Sunggyu shiver. He was afraid, yes – he had never seen Woohyun this mad.

 

“It’s not what you’re thinking.” Sunggyu tried explaining thinking of an excuse but couldn’t find any. He was guilty. He could’ve pushed Myungsoo, slapped him and punched him but he didn’t, instead, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drown in the perfectness of the moment. He was aching for love and for a few seconds he felt loved but that cost him Woohyun.

 

“And what am I thinking? Huh? What am I thinking?” Woohyun’s voice just grew louder and darker.

 

“I.. we..” Sunggyu’s voice seemed stuck in his throat. “I’m sorry.” He ended up saying, opting for the easier way to get out of the mess. If only sorry could make everything better, but it didn’t, it just made things worse. Woohyun’s jaw tightened and rage in his eyes intensified.

 

Sorry.

 

It made Woohyun’s blood boil. For him it was an admission of the crime. He felt cheated and it hurts like hell. The tiny bits of sanity he had, left him. He pushed the car door open and went to Sunggyu’s side grabbing the older male by the wrist and dragging him inside the house. Sunggyu struggled but his strength was nothing compared to Woohyun.

 

They went inside, it was dark but that didn’t stop Woohyun. He went through the house without crashing into something. It could be that the house was empty or Woohyun knew the house too well that he could go through it blindly.

 

They ended up in a room, a big one. Sunggyu tried to pull his hand but it was futile – Woohyun was undoubtedly stronger than him.

 

“Woohyun, I know I did wrong. I know it was your best friend. I was wrong, I’m sorry. But you’re the one who told me we’re nothing but merely fuck buddies. I can kiss and fuck whoever I want!! You told me that! But why the hell are you acting like this?!!” Sunggyu let out in one breath unable to hold in the questions in his head. He was again confused. Woohyun acting so possessively when he was the one who made the conditions just made his false hopes come into life again.

 

Woohyun instead threw him on the bed and straddled him.

 

“Fuck whoever you want? You bitch! You’re mine! Do you hear me?! No one is allowed to touch you and this body is mine” Woohyun growled, speaking in a voice Sunggyu hadn’t heard before.

 

He then captured his lips and sucked his breath depleting his lungs of air. Sunggyu tried to push Woohyun but the younger pinned his hands above his head. The kiss was harsh, demanding and aggressive. Woohyun found the hem of his shirt and pushed it up revealing the bottom half of his upper torso. He whined into Woohyun’s mouth and tried to free himself but it was futile.

 

Woohyun left his mouth and dipped down to his neck, biting the skin there, sucking harshly. Sunggyu wanted to cry. He couldn’t feel his hands anymore – Woohyun’s iron grip would surely leave bruises on his wrists.

 

This isn’t Woohyun.

 

His brain screamed. Woohyun would never allow him to be in pain much more inflict him pain. He was rough on him at times but he made sure that in the end it would be the pleasure he would remember.

 

Tears started to brim the corner of Sunggyu’s eyes but he held it back. He would not cry. He wouldn’t.

 

Woohyun dipped lower to his chest pushing his shirt up to his armpits with his free hand. He attacked the nubs hungrily, sucking on them alternately giving each nub equal attention. His tongue licked and swirled around them, lapping on them hungrily – it was painful. Sunggyu had to shut his eyes tightly wishing everything was just a dream. When Sunggyu thought nothing could stop Woohyun, Woohyun stopped.

 

Sunggyu felt relieved. Woohyun then reached for the drawer beside the bed and took out something from it. Sunggyu followed its hand as it pulled a black cloth no more than three inches wide. He couldn’t tell how long it was nor, what it was for. He couldn’t care less. It was the least of his concerns – his hands were numb and his nipples were sore.

 

Woohyun released his hands. Sunggyu immediately massaged his purplish wrists wincing in pain when he pressed on them a little too hard. He pulled down his shirt – he was lucky Woohyun still had tiny bit of sanity left to not tear his shirt.

 

“Woohyun, let’s talk.” He tried pleading, his voice soothing in hope to calm down the wild beast that was taking over Woohyun. He was sure this wasn’t Woohyun.

 

He didn’t receive an answer – instead, his hands got pulled up again, tied together with the black cloth on the metal railing of the bed.

 

“Woohyun!” Sunggyu gasped, his eyes wide with fear. Bondage, he was never fond of it, though Woohyun had suggested it dozens of times. He didn’t like being tied. It gave him so much vulnerability and Woohyun with so much power.

 

“We have nothing to talk about.” Woohyun said, voice flat, with no emotion of any kind, it was scary.

 

The ripping sound of his shirt bounced off to the walls of the room, Sunggyu’s eyes widened more. He looked down at his exposed body then up to the pieces of cloths in Woohyun’s hand.

 

“You have to learn whose bitch you are.” Woohyun said, voice thick with rage. He ran his hands down Sunggyu’s body stopping above the waistline of its jeans. He unbuckled the belt quickly and threw it over his back, the metal clanking loudly upon hitting the tiled floor. Woohyun palmed the older males’s crotch tracing the outline of its member. Sunggyu twitched and thrashed his body on the bed. Woohyun kept massaging his slowly hardening dick through the thick cloth of his jeans watching it grow in every rub.

 

A low moan escaped his lips. He was trying hard not to, keeping his lips in between his teeth but with Woohyun, giving his body the pleasure it craved for was nothing but impossible.

 

“Unggh..”

 

Woohyun smirked enjoying Sunggyu’s eargasmic moans. He wasn't supposed to feel pleasure, Woohyun thought. He was here to learn a lesson. Woohyun willed himself to stop massaging the growing bulge even though it felt wonderful in his hands. He removed Sunggyu's pants expertly – an art he learned over the past, and threw it somewhere.

 

"Woohyun-ah please un-tie me. I don't like this." Sunggyu begged his voice low and raspy.

 

"You were enjoying it awhile ago." Woohyun smirked.

 

"My wrists, they hurt Woohyun." Sunggyu cried, twisting his hands to feel a bit comfortable.

 

"It tightens when you pull so stop moving." Woohyun said before pulling out the throbbing erection from its tight confinement.

 

"You say you don't like it but you're dripping like this?" Woohyun mocked darting his tongue out and licking the head of the dripping member. Another moan escaped Sunggyu's parted lips, his hips bucking up to get more friction from his tongue but he held down his waist stopping him from getting more pleasure. He then looked up at the older male.

 

"You look so delicious all tied up in my bed, naked and spread before me." He swirled his tongue around the tip of the cock before taking it all in and sucking it hard. Sunggyu arched his back and threw his head back in pleasure. His wrists hurt but the pleasure that Woohyun’s expert tongue was giving him was more intense. Woohyun gave the cock one hard suck before releasing it with a pop, Sunggyu let out a groan – Woohyun withdrew far too soon for his liking.

  

Woohyun then pushed Sunggyu's legs up by the ankles, bending the naked male in half and exposing its beautifully pink ass hole. It was just so inviting that he couldn’t help but dip down, tongue darting out to lick the strip across the stretched entrance going up to the sac and taking one side into his mouth, sucking it. Sunggyu whimpered. Woohyun then sucked the other side, tongue swirling around the balls eliciting more delicious tight-lipped whimpers.

 

"You like it so much you slut! Does Myungsoo do this to you too?" Woohyun mocked.

 

Sunggyu felt frustrated and hurt. Woohyun treating him like a slut, and calling him one pained his heart so much that he almost couldn't breathe. Woohyun got off of him and stood beside the bed staring down at his nakedness.

 

"On your fours" Woohyun ordered. Sunggyu, instead, closed his legs and curled in a fetal position pushing his legs up to his chest. Tears were already forming in the corners of his eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall. He bit his lower lip hard it almost bled.

 

"I said on your fours." Woohyun repeated his order loud and harsh. Sunggyu kept his knees pressed on his chest not giving up. He heard Woohyun clicked his tongue obviously annoyed. Hands suddenly grabbed his feet pulling him and flipping him down to have him lying on his stomach flat on the bed.

 

Sunggyu yelped in pain because the cloth tugged his bruised wrists and tightened around them. He raised his hands above his head, propping his elbows to support his body and to prevent the cloth from tightening more around his wrists. Woohyun lifted his hips up raising his ass in the air exposing his hole. Sunggyu had to spread his legs wide to support his body as it was trembling, not in pleasure or anticipation which he usually felt, but from pain and hurt. His heart felt like being squeezed inside his chest. Tears started to stream down his cheeks. Woohyun couldn’t see them. He was busy running his tongue down on his back, biting the sensitive skin, sucking on them till he was satisfied at the mark it left and massaging his mounds.

 

"You look so pretty like this. I'm going to fuck you real hard to let you know who owns you."

 

Sunggyu choked on his sobs burying his face further on the pillow. He thought Woohyun loved him – the younger might not be vocal about it but he did feel he had loved him. But now, all his hopes vanished into thin air. He realized what he really was to Woohyun.

 

Just a fucking fuck buddy.

 

That’s what he was.

 

How stupid of him to think he could be someone more important.

 

“Ahk…” Sunggyu cried when he felt tearing pain from his behind, his knees buckled it almost gave out but Woohyun held his waist up. Woohyun had never entered him without preparation, never hurt him, he was always keen on preparation no matter how he wanted it raw before. A hand pushed him down the bed his chest clashing on the sheets. He whimpered when Woohyun moved intensifying the stinging pain. More tears stained his cheeks, he felt so low, so dirty but above those feelings he felt broken.

 

He cried, and gasped, the tears just wouldn’t stop flowing. He had never felt so hurt before. Physical pain, he could endure it, but emotional pain, it was killing him.

 

This wasn’t his Woohyun – his brain conjured up the image of Woohyun cuddling on his chest acting like a baby, smiling sweetly at him. An image of Woohyun with its arms wrapped protectively around his waist whispering on his ears soothing words as he slowly enters him with caution afraid that he might hurt him. And an image of Woohyun kissing him –

 

He thought Woohyun was just stubborn and that he loved him just as much as he did but.. he was wrong.

 

“Hmp..hmp…” the sobs went louder as he couldn’t control them anymore. His tears were now soaking the pillow his face was buried on. “Woohyun..” he unmindfully called.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Please…I need my Woohyun back.” Sunggyu croaked voice shaky and pained.

 

Woohyun stopped.

 

Shaking his head he looked down at the mess he had made of Sunggyu. His eyes widened when he saw the bites on Sunggyu’s back and the purplish wrists of Sunggyu bounded by a black cloth.

 

Something snapped in his head. The darkness that held his sanity captured slowly disappeared giving him a clear view of what he had done.

 

He pulled out carefully causing the older to groan in pain. He whispered a low sorry and immediately untied Sunggyu’s wrists. He had him lay on his back, gently settling him down on the bed.

 

Sunggyu pulled his legs up and hid his tear-streaked face between his chest and knees. His sobs were still audible and Woohyun felt like shit.

 

What has he done?

 

Sunggyu’s crying.

 

He hurt him.

 

“Hyung…Sunggyu.. I’m sorry.. I…I” he tried to explain but couldn’t seem to find the right words. There was no explanation on what he did. He just simply went psycho and hurt Sunggyu. He stared at the fragile male hugging his knees close to his chest while sobbing.

 

He touched Sunggyu’s shoulder and Sunggyu flinched, something constricted inside his chest. It was painful. He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. Sunggyu’s wrist looked so bad it looked like it needed to be treated.

 

“Hyung.. I’ll bring you to the hospital.” He said in a thin voice. He kneeled down on the floor beside the bed and rubbed Sunggyu’s arms.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered the only words his head could come up with. This was the side he had been trying to hide – the beast in him that he couldn’t control, part of the reason why he promised not to fall in love. It was the beast that the harshness of his childhood nurtured.

 

Warm liquid flowed down his cheeks. He was crying. Nam Woohyun is crying. He couldn’t believe he was. He didn’t care though – it was the least of his concerns. He lifted Sunggyu’s hand gently and brought it up to his lips. He kissed the bruised skin carefully, wanting nothing but to sooth the pain away. He would never forgive himself for doing this to Sunggyu.

 

Sunggyu on the other hand lifted his head a bit. He saw Woohyun kissing his hand while tears flow down his cheeks unabashed.

 

“Woohyun-ah” he called.

 

“I’m sorry. I will never…” he choked on his sobs. “…will never forgive myself for doing this.”

 

Sunggyu completely pulled down his legs and threw himself to Woohyun, hugging the younger male while crying.

 

“I’m sorry…I…” Sunggyu gasped burying his face on Woohyun’s shoulder.

 

“Shh..shh..” Woohyun hushed rubbing soothing circles on Sunggyu’s back. He was in no position to receive an apology. If anything, he should be the one apologizing. He was a coward, nothing but a big dick.

 

“I…lov…” he tried. He knew, he was certain, of his feelings for Sunggyu but he couldn’t fucking say it. Why? Because of the consequences of it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to protect Sunggyu. He was nothing but a just a big loser, a stalk away running from a past, from his family, from his true identity.

 

No.

 

Sunggyu doesn’t deserve a person like him.

 

Sunggyu pulled away and held his face.

 

“I love you.” He said with much confidence, saying the words he couldn’t force out himself. He wanted to say he did love him too. But then….he couldn’t, he was, after all, just a big dick.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sunggyu gathered his legs up, rested his cheek on his knees and watched Woohyun gently rub the cold towel on his bruised wrist. He just confessed to Woohyun, but Woohyun did not say anything – it was actually better than telling him he was fucking crazy. Yes, he was crazy for confessing at such an awkward time.

 

“Woohyun-ah…whose house is this?” Sunggyu asked, eyes roaming around the room taking in every details of it. There were no pictures, just plain white walls, huge mirror beside the closet where they got the shirts they were wearing now and the big bed they are on that could probably fit 5 people.

 

Woohyun turned to him and leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips. “Don’t ask.” Was his reply before dropping the towel on the basin and standing up. “I’ll just change the water.” He said and Sunggyu just nodded in response.

 

Sunggyu walked towards the big mirror beside the cabinet and stared at his reflection. The white shirt that Woohyun gave him hung loosely on his shoulders. It wasn’t that long for it barely covered his ass. He reached for the hem of it and tugged it up completely removing it and discarding it to the floor.

 

Sunggyu stared at the pale person in front that was him. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying, his lips were red and a bit swollen while the marks Woohyun left on his neck, chest and stomach stood out from the paleness of his skin.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the feeling of Woohyun’s lips on his skin, the feeling of the younger’s rough hands running down his thighs, its tongue licking the sensitive part behind his ear and its deft fingers playing with his nubs. His body started to feel warm and needy, he felt like touching himself.

 

Arms suddenly wrapped around his waist making him open his eyes – from the mirror he could see Woohyun behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, nose buried on his neck and stark naked like him.

 

“Why are you standing so sexily in front of the mirror?” Woohyun breathed hotly on his ear.

 

“I’m looking at myself.” Sunggyu said, eyes shutting when Woohyun’s tongue darted out and swirled around the lobe of his ear.

 

“What do you see?” Woohyun asked one hand traveling down his thigh while the other was going up his chest. He forced his eyes open staring at their reflection in the mirror. The image he saw made his dick twitch. Woohyun was staring at him through the mirror like a hungry lion ready to devour his prey. The younger male tweaked his left nipple eliciting a sinful moan from him. He felt Woohyun smirked against the skin of his shoulder.

 

“How about you, what do you see?” he gasped out dragging his breath in quick and short ragged pulls. He felt extremely turned on watching Woohyun’s hands run down his body through the mirror. It was like watching porn with them as the lead.

 

“What I see? I see someone who’s mine.................. I’m taking back everything I said. You cannot kiss nor touch anyone. You’re mine. Do you understand??” Woohyun said firmly, the possessiveness in the tone of his voice affecting Sunggyu so much. It was pushing his imagination to go wild flashing him images of them in a hardcore mind-blowing fuck session.

 

“Then claim what’s yours.” Sunggyu whispered smiling, tilting his head to give Woohyun better access on his neck. Woohyun growled biting his shoulder lightly, his tongue licking the spot it bit before sucking them. Sunggyu felt his member twitch, growing a bit, he had to clamp his legs together, though it was pointless, to stop himself from touching himself down there. He reached for Woohyun’s hair instead, threading his fingers through the thick black locks while the other reached for the hand that was still palming his nubs. He had to keep his hands busy or else he’d touch himself.

 

Woohyun’s hand down his thigh suddenly crawled towards the inner side to part his legs. Sunggyu opened his legs a bit but not too wide. Woohyun run his hand across the smooth skin, going down and up but not too high up, stopping just below his sac, teasing him.

 

Sunggyu bit his lower lip hard to avoid releasing any embarrassing sounds. He knew that Woohyun was highly capable of eliciting dirty noises and curses from him. It was one of the things Woohyun liked the most – hearing him moan and beg, getting him all worked up and aroused, teasing him to have him beg and curse and say obscenities he in his right mind would never say.

 

Woohyun then started drawing circles on his inner thigh, tickling the skin there and sending delicious shudders down his spine. Sunggyu almost cried when suddenly the said fingers that were teasing the skin of his leg went up to play with his sac. It took all his energy to not moan and beg Woohyun to continue touching him down there.

 

“Do not stop yourself babe. You know how much I want to hear your voice.” Woohyun whispered seductively on his ear, voice low and husky. Sunggyu gulped and parted his lips breathing through them as his lungs felt so depleted of air.

 

The hands then found their way to his pulsing member, finally, making him gasp. His eyes flew open and there in the mirror he could see Woohyun looking straight at him, his left hand up on his chest with his nipples in between his fingers while the other was down, in between his legs pumping his hardening member slowly and pleasurably. He didn’t know that doing this in front of the mirror would give this indescribable delicious feeling. It was just so fucking arousing.

 

He turned his head to the side to meet Woohyun’s face and without second thoughts leaned in to capture the younger’s lips in a smoldering hot kiss. They sucked and nibbled each others’ lips, tugging their fleshes as their tongues battled it out seeking entrance to each others’ depths. Sunggyu had to lean back on Woohyun for support. He had his back resting on Woohyun's chest while his butt settled on the younger man's crotch. He rolled his hips a bit grinding his behind on the already hard rod. It was Woohyun's turn to moan.

 

"You're such a fucking tease." Woohyun whispered against Sunggyu's lips when they parted to fill their lungs with air.

 

Sunggyu smirked before answering. "I want this inside me now." Sunggyu then gyrated his hips causing Woohyun to curse. The younger man captured his lips again for a short kiss before retreating his hands and settling them on Sunggyu's waist.

 

"Bend forward a little babe and hold the sides of the mirror." Woohyun ordered. Sunggyu followed with no hesitations gripping the side of the mirror hard as anticipation surged through his veins. Woohyun tilted his head up by pushing his chin a little.

 

"Keep it like that. I want you to see your face when I pleasure you." Sunggyu kept his head up and stared at himself and Woohyun in the mirror. Woohyun had this amazed look on his face as he runs his hands down on Sunggyu's back appreciating the ivory white skin with his fingers. Woohyun then looked up to him, both hands now on either side of his hips.

 

"Stay like that. I'll be back." Woohyun ran back to the bed and rummaged through the drawers of the bed side table. Sunggyu heard a few curses when the younger didn't find what he was looking for on the first and second drawers. He saw him lift up the pillows and smile when a white bottle came in view. Sunggyu wanted to laugh when Woohyun waved the bottle at him happily.

 

'How can he be so cute like that when he is so gloriously naked?'

 

"Ready now?" Woohyun asked as soon as he was back behind him. Sunggyu rasped out a low 'fucking yes I am' making Woohyun grin. Woohyun popped the cap of the lube and coated his finger with good amount of it. Once satisfied he threw the bottle on the bed and spread his mounds.

 

The first finger made its entrance slowly making Sunggyu tighten his hold on the mirror – he was still a bit sore from what Woohyun did earlier. Woohyun noticed Sunggyu tensing and immediately he leaned forward to its aid. He peppered the back of the older male's neck with kisses, his tongue sometimes darting out to tickle the prickling skin there to divert his attention from the pain.

 

"You okay babe?" Woohyun whispered in between kisses.

 

"Yeah." Sunggyu answered.

 

Second finger went it with a little bit of difficulty but it managed to push through. Woohyun started pulling his fingers in and out slowly at first but their speed gradually increased as he went on. The third and fourth finger joined not too long after making Sunggyu writhe and gasp. He could see his cock tall and proud pressed against his stomach.

 

"Woohyun-ah.. please..." Sunggyu gasped.

 

"Can you take me in?"

 

"Yes."

 

Woohyun then withdrew his fingers and quickly held his shaft against Sunggyu's entrance pushing in slowly. Sunggyu let out strained gasps. Once all in, Woohyun stopped to solidify the image of his member buried deep inside Sunggyu. He smirked when he felt Sunggyu constrict around him. He started pulling out slowly making Sunggyu feel how big, thick and long he was. He had to let him know that it was the only dick he'd ever get in his entire life. He had decided he'd take a risk with Sunggyu.

 

Sunggyu let out a moan when Woohyun started moving fast his thrust becoming more precise. Woohyun leaned forward and wrapped one arm Sunggyu's waist to anchor himself. He then began thrusting fast making Sunggyu a moaning mess.

 

"Yes ahhh..." Sunggyu groaned.

 

"Look at your face babe." Woohyun whispered on Sunggyu's ear. Sunggyu had a hard time opening his eyes because the pleasure was just so intense. He managed to crack his eyes open nevertheless.

 

"That face." Woohyun started. "It's making me want to fuck you hard in every way possible."

 

Sunggyu smirked and allowed his head fall back on Woohyun's shoulder. "Then do." he said.

 

Woohyun then reached over to Sunggyu's neglected member and wrapped his fingers around it. He started pumping it in rhythm with his thrust. "You shouldn't wish for something you wouldn’t be able to handle." Woohyun answered withdrawing his member fully just to quickly enter again, his pace faster and unforgiving. The sound of skin against skin and Sunggyu's mewls filled the air giving Woohyun more energy to pound harsher, faster. He beared into Sunggyu relentlessly, pounding into the older male in a ruthless pace.

 

"Yes like that...I'm... I'm close...." Sunggyu gasped. His muscles started to quiver as his walls tightened around Woohyun's thick shaft. The knots in Sunggyu's stomach went in tangles making him completely restless.

 

Woohyun knew Sunggyu was very, very close and he needed no more probing. He pumped Sunggyu's member faster its pace going in rhythm with his thrusts. He kept hitting that spot that was making Sunggyu moan hard, he kept abusing it while looking at Sunggyu's pleasured face through the mirror. He was sweating and heaving deeply, so beautiful, a beautiful mess. Woohyun was happy that this beauty was for his eyes only.

 

Woohyun doubled his effort – it was surprising that he could still go faster. He wanted to give Sunggyu the pleasure he deserved. He wanted him to have it for what pleasure he gets doubles his own. Sunggyu was getting louder, his encouragements letting him know how good he was making him feel.

 

 

"Hyun.. so good.. I'm..." Sunggyu screamed out loud, crumbling beneath Woohyun as unbelievable pleasure took over his being. He came hard, spurting his milk all over his chest, Woohyun's hand and on the mirror. Woohyun continued pounding, seeking his own pleasure. It only took a couple of thrusts before he came undone, spilling his milk inside Sunggyu emptying everything inside.

 

"I love you." Woohyun whispered as he pulled out carefully. His seeds seeped out of Sunggyu’s hole and ran down the quivering legs. He hugged the lithe body closer to his, one arm across the chest while the other was wrapped around the waist. He buried his nose on Sunggyu's neck and spoke.

 

"I love you. I love you so much that I can't imagine myself without you." Woohyun confessed – it was pure and sincere. He, never in his entire life thought he would declare love to anyone. But his heart felt like it would explode if he didn’t, so he threw all his fears, his inhibitions and told Sunggyu what he deserved to know. There was no turning back now. He had to protect Sunggyu. He had to so it won't happen again.

 

He kissed Sunggyu’s temple and tightened his arms around the man.

 

Sunggyu smiled tiredly.

 

"Finally."

 

 

The morning came, the sun's ray of light peeked through the slightly opened curtains, making some of the light shine through the bed. Sunggyu snuggled a pillow and buried his face on it, inhaling the scent of him and Woohyun. Remembering the sinful and sweet event last night, he smiled to himself and slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head to the side to greet his Woohyun a very good morning, but the scene made his brows furrowed – Woohyun’s side of the bed was empty, he was alone.

 

 

Sunggyu was used to it though, used to wake up alone after having great sex with Woohyun, but this morning, he was thinking and hoping that it would change. He sighed lightly and pushed his upper body up to a sitting position, again, he looked at his surroundings – the walls, the ceiling, the mirror who witnessed everything and the piece of folded paper that was placed on the nightstand beside him. Sunggyu gently smiled and reached for the paper, excited to read what Woohyun has written for him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Sunggyu walked soulless on the busy street, tears streaming down his cheeks, not minding what the people could be thinking of him. Some passers whispered something he didn’t bother to comprehend while others looked at him strangely. One old lady even offered him a handkerchief but he ignored her.

 

He tightened his hold on the piece of paper, as he remembered the hurtful words that were written there, he choked on his tears and fell on his knees in the middle of the street. People started to circle around him but he couldn't care less.

 

Right now,

 

He just wanted to be saved by Woohyun.

 

Right now,

 

He just wanted to see Woohyun.

 

Right now,

 

He just wanted to hear Woohyun say 'I love you' to him one more time.

 

But there was no now, no tomorrow, no future.

 

Everything ended last night.

 

Woohyun's letter said it all, and he just couldn’t accept it after the sweet confession he heard last night. It felt genuine and sincere but everything had turned into sweet lies, sweet and deathly lies.

 

Tears blurred his vision as he sobbed and cried in the middle of the crowd. The letter in his hand fell to the ground, opened.

 

'I'm sorry. I'm tired of our game. Good bye'

 

The words broke his frail heart into millions of pieces. Just when he thought everything was going to his wish and prayers. But why? Why would Woohyun do this? Why would he do such cruelty?

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

How come his heart still yearns for that heartless man?

 

"Woohyun-ah..I'm going insane" he smiled faintly while staring at the piece of paper on the ground. He extended his hand to reach for it, but then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
>  
> 
> So, we’re going to hide from the wrath of Woogyu stans.
> 
>  
> 
> The true story begins here.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave us some COMMENTS. We love reading them ^^
> 
>  
> 
> *sends kisses to everyone* ♥


	6. Nothing bad will happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time he checked, they haven’t found out yet that he was in Korea. He had been living peacefully for more than 10 years, been hiding perfectly well. It must mean they have given up finding him. He tried to calm his erratic heart. Nothing bad will happen. He told himself. He then wrapped his arms around Sunggyu tighter and buried his nose on its hair. Nothing bad will happen. He chanted like a mantra in his head.
> 
> He shut his eyes tight.
> 
> ‘Nothing bad will happen.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -a collab fic of anjellie_ka and vainqueen23-

6

* * *

Woohyun had his eyes fixed on the ceiling while rubbing Sunggyu’s exposed arms. The older male was peacefully sleeping huddled up on his chest, lips pouting and murmuring something in his sleep. He smiled before pulling the covers up to keep them warm.

 

_‘You can’t protect the people you love.’_

 

His brother’s words rang again in his head. It was a reminder, a reminder of what may happen, a reminder to be prepared since he chose to continue his relationship with Sunggyu, a reminder that he had to protect him at all cost. He couldn’t let **_that_** happen again, not to Sunggyu.

 

_He’d rather die._

 

He threaded his fingers through the man’s hair, enjoying the feeling of its soft brown locks gliding in the spaces of his fingers. The scent of his shampoo filled his nose as he kept on playing with the older male’s hair – it was nice to smell his scent on Sunggyu, it was like marking him as his own. He smiled at the thought.

 

_Yes, his Sunggyu._

 

He kissed the crown of his beloved’s head. He was happy, yes, damn happy he was. But hidden behind those smiles was a great fear. He was scared as fuck. What if **_he_** found him? What if **_he_** found out about them?

 

_No._

 

He dismissed the gruesome thought.

 

The last time he checked, they haven’t found out yet that he was in Korea. He had been living peacefully for more than 10 years, been hiding perfectly well. It must mean they have given up finding him. He tried to calm his erratic heart. Nothing bad will happen. He told himself. He then wrapped his arms around Sunggyu tighter and buried his nose on its hair. Nothing bad will happen. He chanted like a mantra in his head.

 

He shut his eyes tight.

 

_‘Nothing bad will happen.’_

 

* * *

 

_‘I promise, nothing bad will happen.’ the young male said in a pleading voice. The other male looked up from staring at the ground eyes filled with fear._

 

_‘You promise? How? What are you going to do?’_

 

_“I..” the other male stopped and clutched his bag._

 

_“You’ll protect me?”_

 

_“I will!”_

 

_“How”_

 

_He became silent again._

 

_“I can’t believe you lied to me. I should’ve known after hearing your name. I should’ve known.” He then started running away. The other male followed, screaming, calling the other’s name._

 

_“Wait.”_

 

_He called as he kept running. The road started to sway and the running male seemed to go farther from him. He screamed and screamed as loud as he could. His throat was hurting and his voice was hoarse but still he screamed. He cursed in his head, no matter how hard he tried to catch up the road just seemed to lengthen the distance between them._ _His legs felt like they were about to break but he kept running._

 

_'Please stop!!'_

 

_‘Stop!’_

 

_There was a loud bang heard. He didn't know what it was or where it came from. He heard sounds of people talking, laughing and crying. He tried to look around but the only thing he could see was darkness. He clutched his head as the sounds grew louder, there were rustlings, footsteps, voices - he felt like he was going crazy._

 

_'What did I tell you? Did I teach you to become like this?'_

 

_One loud voice came._

 

_'Where did I go wrong?'_

 

_'I will not allow you to become a failure. One failure is enough.'_

 

_The voice was dark, scary. He covered his ears and shook his head in hopes of blocking the voice._

 

_He continued walking not giving up but the next thing he saw made him drop to the ground on his knees._

 

_The male that was running awhile ago was now on the ground, blood pooling under him._

 

_‘Kibum-ah!!!’_

_._

_._

_._

 

Woohyun woke up drenched in sweat. He quickly got up and covered his face with his hands. Tears fell from his eyes and he sobbed quietly, biting his lips to prevent himself from making a sound. He looked down at Sunggyu who was still deep asleep.

 

_Sunggyu would never suffer the same fate._

 

 He shut his eyes trying to erase the gruesome images. Some of them were from the past but most of them were of Sunggyu, he felt like he was about to puke. He shook his head in desperate attempt to erase the thoughts.

 

_That won’t happen._

 

He was young at that time, a cub in the lion’s den. He wouldn't stand a chance. He turned his head to the still sleeping male and reached to brush off the strands of hair.

 

‘I’m sorry. By loving you, I’m putting your life in danger. I’m selfish, I’m sorry.’ Woohyun whispered to the sleeping man. 'But I can't let you go. I love you too much I feel like I'm going crazy. I will protect you.’ He leaned forward to plant a kiss on Sunggyu’s forehead. He stood up right after and picked his phone on the table.

 

25 messages received and 72 missed calls.

 

He smirked - all of them probably came from Myungsoo. He scanned the messages which basically contained curses and threats. He just laughed at them, but one unregistered number caught his attention.

 

Fear started to surge through his veins - he wasn't expecting a message from him. He told him not to contact him unless an emergency happened. Then this meant an emergency. With his heart pounding hard in his chest, he opened the message.

 

_‘Dad found you. He’s giving you 24 hours to go back.’_

 

Attached to the message was a picture of Sunggyu and him entering the mansion.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudun!!
> 
> Getting more and more curious right? Give us a guess..
> 
> We have finished the whole story in our heads the only thing we need to do is put everything into words...
> 
> This is short..but we'll update soon.. please be patient ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Sunggyu woke up to a throbbing head ache. He sat up and swung his legs out of the bed. Clutching his head he looked around the room. Where was he? The room looked familiar to him. His eyes then caught the NELL CD atop the nightstand – it was the signed CD he got after the concert. It then finally registered to him that he was in Myungsoo’s room.

 

He got up and started walking. It was difficult, his steps were a little wobbly but he didn’t stop. He was a few more steps away from the door when his knees gave out. He landed on the tiled floor hard making him groan in pain.

 

 _'What have happened?'_ a white piece of paper with hurtful words his heart remembered so well flashed before him.

 

 _‘Shit’_ he cursed.

 

He remembered that night Woohyun confessed to him. That night they made love for the first time. That night he believed he could be loved. He was impossibly happy. He felt like his worthless life suddenly had meaning. But then, the letter Woohyun left shattered his heart and crushed all his hopes.  It was all a game to him. He was just a toy. He should be angry. He should be cursing that man till he dies. Until he suffers from the pain he had given him. But how come his heart was still yearning for that stupid ass of a hole?

 

“I must be really crazy.” He whispered to himself, lips curled into a pained smile. Yes, must be crazy for still loving that man who caused him too much pain.

 

The door suddenly opened revealing Myungsoo carrying a tray.

 

"Hyung!!" 

 

Myungsoo immediately ran to his side and placed the tray on the floor.

 

"Hyung"

 

He called out again, lightly shaking his shoulder. "I'm fine Myungsoo-yah" He answered re-assuring the panicking male. With all his strength Sunggyu pushed himself up, it was hard, even his arms felt weak. He was halfway up when his hands slipped - he never hit the ground, Myungsoo held him. The younger male muttered 'stubborn' before having his arms wrap around his neck. With one of his arms supporting his back the other went behind his knees lifting him up bridal style. Sunggyu felt conscious so he struggled saying he could walk. But the younger male ignored him and continued walking towards the bed. He laid him down carefully pulling the sheets up to cover his legs and feet. Sunggyu noticed he wasn't wearing his clothes. He was wearing a pair of pajama that wasn't his – probably Myungsoo’s. Who changed him? He didn’t know. He didn’t care.

 

Without words Myungsoo went back to pick up the tray he placed on the floor.

 

"You need to eat." he said sitting on the edge of the bed and placing the tray on the bedside table. He fixed the pillows behind Sunggyu to make the older male more comfortable.

 

"I don't feel like eating." Sunggyu said.

 

Myungsoo then stretched his hands in front of Sunggyu showing some reddish spots and cuts on his fingers.

 

"I had a lot of trouble preparing this. I almost burnt the kitchen so you have to eat. Don't worry I tasted this before giving to you. It's not so good but the taste is decent."

 

Sunggyu looked up at the face of the younger male. He noticed the lips Woohyun punched left an ugly bruise on the corner of Myungsoo’s mouth. There was a small cut on its lower lip and reddish spot on the side of its nose. He felt sorry for Myungsoo

 

“Are you okay? You’re nose, did it break?” Sunggyu asked worried. Myungsoo smiled and shook his head.

 

“I’m okay. It wasn’t that strong. I guess he still cared so he didn’t punch me too strong.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Not your fault.” Myungsoo reached for the bowl of soup. “This is supposed to be bean sprout soup. I don’t know what happened. I followed the instructions but still it turned out like this.” Myungsoo took a spoonful of the soup and offered it to Sunggyu.

 

“Open up”

 

“I can use my hands.” Sunggyu said. He reached for the spoon but the younger male pulled it away.

 

“I want to do this.” he said. Sunggyu couldn’t understand why he needed to be fed. He could definitely use his hands. He could even throw a mean punch if he wanted to. But Myungsoo looked so determined and Sunggyu couldn’t find the heart to say no.

 

“Fine.” He ended up saying.

 

The smile that graced the younger’s face was pleasant. He smiled too finding the whole thing embarrassing but nice at the same time. When had someone taken care of him like this? Sure Dongwoo took care of him when he was sick but it had a different feeling. With Dongwoo it was brotherly, but with Myungsoo, though he was a dongsaeng he treasured just like Dongwoo, it was different. Myungsoo wasn’t doing this because he was a friend. He was doing this because he felt something more for Sunggyu, more than brotherly love – a love that a grown up man could give. It was perfect, only a stupid person would reject this kind of love… saddest part was – he was stupid.

 

He chewed the overcooked bean sprout – it was, just like what he said, decent. It tasted like burnt garlic but he didn’t complain. He smiled after swallowing the food. “It’s good.” He complimented making the younger smile wider.

 

He took another scoop of soup for him and neared the spoon to his lips. In between spoonfuls of soup the not very talkative Myungsoo talked about the new drama he was in. How he got chosen among the long list of eligible actors, Sunggyu listened – it wasn’t very often that you hear him talk about his work. Maybe it was his attempt to get his thoughts away from Woohyun, it was a bit effective though.

 

“How are you going to shoot if your face is like that?” Sunggyu asked after swallowing the last drop of soup from the bowl.

 

Myungsoo quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean by face-like-that?”

 

Sunggyu pointed the bruise and the cut. “Can you film like that?”

 

Myungsoo chuckled. He leaned closer and leveled his face to the him, Sunggyu like a reflex automatically leaned back but since his back was on the headboard he slid sideways. He fell with his back on the bed but Myungsoo just hovered above him hands on either side of his head. He dipped lower giving their faces a few centimeters space to breathe. He was trapped so he had no other choice but to stare wide-eyed at the smiling male in front of him.

 

“Look at my face hyung. Do the bruises and cuts made me ugly. Am I less handsome than before?”

 

Myungsoo’s voice was soft – almost a whisper and Sunggyu couldn’t help but stare at the moving lips in front of him. The said lips curved into a smile, Sunggyu held his breath and shut his eyes as the lips advanced forward. Nothing landed on his lips but he felt something soft on his forehead. He opened his eyes just in time Myungsoo was leaning back from kissing his forehead. The hand on one side of his head moved to cup his cheek. Myungsoo stared into his eyes.

 

“My confession… I hope you didn’t consider that as a joke. Please give me a chance.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The letter left by Woohyun was nowhere to be found. Myungsoo said that he didn’t find any letter when he found him lying on the street unconscious. Sunggyu asked how he found him. The younger said that he was just roaming the streets looking for him. That Sunggyu fainted a few blocks away from his and Woohyun’s apartment. Sunggyu also looked for his phone. He was sure he was holding it when he went out of the mansion. Myungsoo also said he didn’t see any phone, Sunggyu didn’t push anymore.

 

It had been three months since Woohyun left. Myungsoo moved out of the apartment saying that it wasn’t his, but Woohyun’s. His manager found him an apartment near Sunggyu’s. The young man was serious when he said he’d pursue Sunggyu and Sunggyu was in no place to push him away. He helped him get back on his feet – helped him be stronger. He had depression, for a while he couldn’t teach music nor sing at the bar. But Myungsoo was constantly by his side. He never left. He continued feeding him with his bean sprout soup that still tasted like burnt garlic (It never got better).

 

Sunggyu, though he was having a hard time, tried forgetting Woohyun. He stayed in his apartment writing songs and submitting them to recording companies. He didn’t have any intentions of becoming an artist. He loved writing songs, he loved expressing himself through music and it was about time he does something for himself – for his future. He got a few calls and offers of becoming a composer. Why did he not consider being a composer before?

 

Along the way of getting back on his feet and being a better, stronger Sunggyu – his friends were always there, supporting him. Hoya was constantly cursing Woohyun (if you consider that supporting), saying that the bastard needs some beating. Dongwoo was no better. His roommate and bestfriend loved him like a real brother, he was not a violent person, he had never hurt anyone – anything, even a fly. But he was so angry he said he’d ruin Woohyun’s face when he sees him.

 

Everything seemed fine now. At least, he wasn’t sulking anymore. Images of Woohyun still flash once in awhile, that couldn’t be helped – his world once spun around him, but not anymore.

 

“Hyung, what time is Myung coming?” Dongwoo appeared from the kitchen and sat beside him on the couch. He was so deep in his thoughts that he forgot about the movie he was watching. Dongwoo handed him the bowl of popcorn he prepared.

 

“Dunno.” Sunggyu answered looking down at the bowl on his lap. “Cheese? But I told you I want caramel!” he whined.

 

“Gyuzizi.. your love for sugar is alarming.” Dongwoo took a handful of popcorns and stuffed his mouth with it.

 

“It’s not!”

 

“Hyung, you should watch your figure. Myung will not like you if you get fat.” Dongwoo then pinched his tummy to show his point.

 

“Yah!” Sunggyu slapped the offending hand away and covered his tummy with a pillow. “I am not getting fat!” he huffed. The younger laughed.

 

“Aaa… my adorable hyung.” He tried hugging him but he pushed him away.

 

“I am not adorable!” Sunggyu punched the younger’s arm (in a very girly way) and threw him handfuls of popcorns before placing the bowl on the center table and marching away with cheeks puffed.

 

“Aaaa…totally adorable!” Dongwoo screamed annoying Sunggyu more. Sunggyu stopped on his tracks and picked up his slippers.

 

“I swear Jang Dongwoo.” He scowled aiming his slippers at the laughing man on the couch.

 

“Slippers fight. I wanna join.” arms suddenly circled around Sunggyu’s mid section causing him to drop his slippers in surprise. He felt someone’s chin on his shoulder.

 

“Myung!!” Dongwoo jumped up from the couch. “I’m telling Sunggyu hyung not to eat too many sweets because you won’t like him when he gets fat.”

 

Myungsoo chuckled. “Is he getting fat?”

 

“I am not!” Sunggyu tried prying Myungsoo’s arms but the younger just tightened them around him.

 

“I wouldn’t mind him gaining a few more pounds. That would only make him squishier than he already is.” Sunggyu then felt a hand on his stomach. He slapped the hand and turned to face the younger male.

 

“Yah Kim Myungsoo!”

 

The said man chuckled before leaning forward and planting a kiss on his forehead.

 

“I told you to stop kissing me on the forehead. I feel like a kid!” Sunggyu rolled his eyes and rubbed the part that Myungsoo’s lips touched.

 

“Should I kiss your lips then? I’d be glad to.” He received a punch on the shoulder as a response.

 

“God, what has happened to you? I told you to stop hanging around Hoya!” Myungsoo just laughed and patted his shoulders.

 

“Hyung, I need Hoya hyung. I have to learn a lot of things. If you have forgotten I was perfectly straight before. I don’t know how you guys do _it_.” Myungsoo winked causing Sunggyu to flush, his face turning into a giant red tomato.

 

Dongwoo laughed hard rolling on the couch and clutching his stomach.

 

“Aww.. I can’t breathe. This is so funny” the second oldest muttered gasping.

 

“You mean to say you do _it_ with Hoya?” Sunggyu asked before his brain could stop him. The house suddenly went silent and Sunggyu felt so fucking stupid after realizing what he just asked. Myungsoo’s lips twitched fighting the urge to laugh and Sunggyu just wanted to die. He laughed hard causing him to tear up and bend forward clutching his stomach. Dongwoo followed suit.

 

Sunggyu glared at the two. “I fucking hate the two of you!” he tried leaving the two laughing males but was stopped by Myungsoo’s arms around him again.

 

“Let go Kim Myungsoo!” he ordered trying to sound angry while trying to untangle the arms around him. The younger didn’t falter, instead hot breath ghosted on his ears.

 

“Hyung, I’m a born top according to Hoya hyung. Two tops won’t work. Do you really think I’d just fuck anyone? Even for the sake of practicing I won’t do it. I’ve been dreaming of this, been bottling this desire up so you better prepare yourself.” He felt Myungsoo bit the lobe of his ear sending shivers down his spine.

 

Fuck, his super sensitive body was reacting way too much on Myungsoo’s voice. He shut his eyes and calmed his nerves.

 

 _'Gahd, months without sex how did I survive it?_ '

 

 

Since it was raining hard and only a crazy person would go out at such weather Myungsoo asked Sunggyu if he could stay in the apartment for a while. Sunggyu said it was fine because it was dangerous and also because he was afraid to stay in the house alone but he wouldn't admit that, not to Myungsoo. With the kimchi pancake that Myungsoo cooked they settled in the living room under a warm blanket watching the stupidest drama that ever existed in the world (for Sunggyu).

 

“I swear I’m going to throw Dongwoo’s collection of DVDs.” Sunggyu muttered biting on the last piece of pancake in his hand. The pancake was surprisingly tasty – maybe because it was made from the kimchi sent by Dongwoo’s mom. But Myungsoo still claimed it was because he mixed the kimchi and the batter well and that it was made out of love. Sunggyu was starting to get awfully sick because Myungsoo just kept sending him those dazed stares and sweet quotes he probably found on the internet the whole day.

 

“It’s funny.” Myungsoo muttered leaning towards him to get a bite of his pancake. Sunggyu rolled his eyes.

 

“This is supposed to be a drama, not a comedy.” Sunggyu pushed the remaining pancake in his hand to Myungsoo’s mouth. The younger happily opened his mouth wide to take the food in and closed it immediately after the food dropped in trapping Sunggyu’s thumb and forefinger in between his lips. Sunggyu tried pulling his hand away but Myungsoo held his wrist. The younger smiled before parting the soft pink lips around his fingers and leaning back to chew the kimchi in his mouth. Sunggyu saw how the younger’s adam’s apple went up and down as he swallowed the food. Sunggyu gulped as well. 

 

With the very little sanity left in Sunggyu's head, he tried to pull his hand again. He knew that if it continues he wouldn't be able to stop himself - he was infact so close to jumping on Myungsoo and ravishing him there and then. Oh how he hated himself because yes, he was that close to stepping outside the thin line separating his rational and irrational self.

 

Myungsoo knew that Sunggyu was having an internal battle and was close to breaking down. A little more push and the guard he built against him would crash down. So equipped with the knowledge imparted by Hoya (on how to arouse Sunggyu and basically anyone) he darted his tongue out and licked the crumbs off of Sunggyu's fingers in the most sensual manner. He made sure to lick it from the base up then around the fingertips slowly. He repeated the action in the same pattern and added a few slurping sounds as he did so.

 

Sunggyu bit his inner cheek as he watched  Myungsoo's pink tongue beautifully glide on his fingers. The digits soon turned bright and glossy courtesy of the saliva that was coating them. Sunggyu gulped as his eyes then focused on the lips that were now wrapped again on his fingers. Oh those lips would definitely look beautiful around his……....  he bit his tongue hard and halted the thought.

 

 

He looked up and caught Myungsoo’s eyes. Bad move. Their eyes locked as the younger man gave his fingers one last suck. He let go of his wrist and leaned back.

 

“Delicious.” Myungsoo muttered eyes never leaving his. Something in Sunggyu broke. Maybe it was because of lack of sex for 3 months. His body was used to being pleasured at least once a week, sometimes more than once – it depends on his mood and more than often on Woohyun’s libido.

 

“Fuck this.” Sunggyu hissed before moving forward and capturing the younger’s lips. His hormones had always been the traitor. He just had no control over it. It was the reason why he welcomed the relationship with Woohyun. At first he just needed someone who’d satisfy his needs. But everything turned into a wreck when that someone became his need. He was surprised he lasted 3 months without fingering himself or jacking off.

 

Myungsoo smiled against the kiss before responding just as eagerly as the lips that were on his. Sunggyu was good at this, he could tell, because no matter how strong he was Sunggyu’s lips and tongue remained aggressive, overpowering him. He let him be enjoying how Sunggyu was the one who was so eager. The older male kept trying to pry his mouth open with his tongue. But he wouldn’t give up that easily.

 

Sunggyu then out of frustration climbed up on his lap and straddled him, each leg on either side of his hips. Myungsoo moaned when the butt he had been dreaming off humped his cock that was slowly coming into life.

 

Sunggyu took the opportunity to dart his tongue inside and seek the tongue that had him lose his self control. He threaded his fingers through Myungsoo's hair and pulled him in to get deeper into its mouth. In the end Myungsoo gave him what he wanted. He sucked the appendage enjoying the sound the younger was emitting. Myungsoo’s hand found purchase on Sunggyu’s hips, his fingers dug onto the exposed skin as the shirt hiked up giving his hands more room to worship. This was beyond what Myungsoo imagined. The skin was too soft and smooth – it felt wonderful under his fingertips. He continued caressing Sunggyu’s back, like he couldn’t get enough of it, like he was addicted to it – he was. His unsatisfied hands moved up wanting to touch more.

 

“Ungh..” Sunggyu moaned when his thumb found the delicate nubs. He smiled enjoying the beautiful sound coming from the older. He rolled his thumbs and applied more pressure on the nubs eliciting more delicious sounds from Sunggyu.

 

The older stopped sucking his tongue only to tilt his head and arch his back pressing his chest further onto his fingers. The younger took the opportunity to lick the white neck from the throat up to the sharp jaw. Sunggyu kept letting out throaty moans encouraging Myungsoo to do more, to give him more.

 

Myungsoo encouraged by the silent pleas dipped down and took one nub into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked it gently.

 

“Ungh..shit!” Sunggyu cursed his nails digging onto Myungsoo’s shoulders.

 

Myungsoo’s hands that were on Sunggyu’s side then slid down and went to Sunggyu’s back. As much as he wanted them to stay where they were he had more things he had dreamed of exploring. His hands slowly slid down past the waistband of Sunggyu’s sweatpants and settled on top of the round mounds, he eagerly grabbed the buns that he had been dreaming of touching and squeezed them appreciatively.

 

“Uhngh…fuck” Sunggyu hissed grinding his hips harder and dry humping the hard cock underneath him.

 

“Shit.” Myungsoo bit hard the skin of Sunggyu’s chest when he felt pressure on his cock. It was hard enough with his tight pants on and Sunggyu humping him, literally riding him made it more excruciatingly painful.

 

He lifted Sunggyu off his lap and had him lay on the couch. The older gasped mouth open and panting hard. He settled himself in between its legs and dipped down capturing the swollen lips. He would enjoy the lips as much as he wanted to. He had to savor Sunggyu’s taste, the sweet and addicting taste – he’d never get enough of him.

 

His hands held the waist that was still pushing up from the couch to meet his.

 

“So eager hyung.” Myungsoo whispered hotly on Sunggyu’s ear. Sunggyu bit his lips fighting the urge to moan. He loved being dominated, being pinned under and being reduced in a mess by someone younger than him. He certainly wasn’t in his right mind now. Lust and desire had overpowered him. He just wanted to feel good, to feel pleasure, to be filled and claimed by someone other than Woohyun. He wanted this so damn much but he knew he would regret it right after. He shouldn’t do this, not at the expense of Myungsoo. It would be unfair to the younger – but his body just wouldn’t listen to him!

 

“Claim me.” Sunggyu gasped – surrendering everything and throwing the rational side of him.

 

Myungsoo smiled before kissing Sunggyu's lips once again. Everything happened so fast. Clothes came off flying. For a beginner Myungsoo was good and fast. He had Sunggyu lying naked on the couch in a matter of seconds. He leaned back to appreciate the beauty beneath him. There was the person he had been dreaming of, naked and flushed under him. He ran his hands on the white skin in appreciation, it was smooth just like how he imagined it. He dipped down to kiss and mark every part of Sunggyu's chest.

 

Every porn movie that he had seen wouldn't account to the arousal Sunggyu's gasps and moans were giving him. This was his first time holding someone else's penis and jacking someone off but it already had his member leaking and throbbing in pain.

 

"Myungsoo." Sunggyu called.

 

Myungsoo stopped and looked up from in between Sunggyu's legs.

 

"I want you inside me." he said. Myungsoo smiled, this was just what he was waiting for.

 

"My pleasure" he moved up and kissed Sunggyu's lips.

 

“I’m not leaving you here to get a bottle of lube. You might change your mind so i hope this would do.” He then raised three fingers in front of Sunggyu's mouth. Sunggyu without words took them in and lapped on them making sure to coat them with his saliva nicely.

 

"Good boy." Myungsoo said as he pulled his fingers away.

 

Sunggyu wanted to retort on that but he didn’t have the chance to for one of the coated fingers immediately found his hole. The finger traced the rim before pushing in. He gasped in pain when the first finger successfully pushed past the tight muscles. Myungsoo saw the discomfort on his face so he stopped to let him adjust. He peppered his face with light kisses to distract him as his fingers moved going in and out in a slow pace.

 

Myungsoo took his time preparing Sunggyu no matter how his member was throbbing – he wanted this so much but Sunggyu’s welfare should always come first. It didn’t last long before he had him squirming on the couch in pleasure. He had four fingers inside him now going in and out on a steady pace. The said fingers then curled touching that bundle of nerves inside, Sunggyu trembled and let out a cry. Myungsoo repeated it earning a louder cry. Envigorated with Sunggyu's whimpers Myungsoo kept doing it again and again making Sunggyu's body convulse in pleasure.

 

“You ready hyung?” Myungsoo asked in between thrusts of his fingers. Sunggyu nodded.

 

Myunsoo then withdrew his fingers and spat on his hands to coat his member that had been aching. He coated it just enough to make sure it would glide in without much difficulty. He aligned his member and pushed in slowly.

 

Sunggyu gasped at the intrusion but bit his lips hard to stop himself from screaming. Sure he was stretched fine but this was still the real thing. Sunggyu didn’t know what to do so he pulled Myungsoo down and kissed him hard on the lips. It effectively muffled his cries.

 

Myungsoo on the other hand ran his hands up and down Sunggyu’s legs that were wrapped around his waist to somehow sooth the pain. It seemed effective – if the way Sunggyu relaxed in his arms was an indication. He started off with a slow pace gradually increasing as he went on. Sunggyu kept cursing arms wrapped around his shoulders like his life depended on him. That’s what he wanted – he wanted Sunggyu to depend on him, to embrace him fully. He wanted to be the one he’d need. To be his air, to be his everything, to be the moon he’d wrap himself in. He captured Sunggyu’s lips again and kissed him sloppily – it was difficult with the pace of his thrust but he managed. Along with Sunggyu’s frenzied touches and his steady thrusting they both fell into synch – going on a rhythm that had both of them gasping.

 

He pushed Sunggyu’s legs up and wider to penetrate deeper. He fastened his speed bearing into Sunggyu relentlessly. He was close but he had to wait for Sunggyu. It had to be perfect just like how he imagined it should be. Sunggyu buried his face on Myungsoo’s neck when kissing became unbearable. Moans echoed across the room together with the soft pouring outside. With one hard thrust Sunggyu came with Myungsoo’s name on his lips. Myungsoo continued thrusting seeking his own release. It didn't last long, he came right after emptying his load inside while screaming Sunggyu's name.

 

 

They lay on the couch breathing hard, no one daring to talk. Sunggyu shifted a bit to the side so Myungsoo could lie properly. The younger happily took the space and gathered Sunggyu in his arms. He kissed the older man’s temple and nuzzled on its neck.

 

“That was amazing.” Myungsoo muttered.

 

“It was. Are you sure you haven't done this before?” Sunggyu asked.

 

"Yeah, it's actually the same except for the preparation part" Sunggyu nodded to that.

 

“Does this mean you're accepting me as a lover now?” Myungsoo asked.

 

*silence*

 

Just like what Myungsoo expected.

 

“I’m sorry, I..." Sunggyu tried but Myungsoo's lips on his stopped him

 

“Shh.... take a rest. You don't think I'm done with you right?” Myungsoo said running his hand up and down Sunggyu’s side. "I wanna try this position I've seen on one of Hoya hyung's porn collection but that requires you to do a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Myunggyu smut came out earlier than expected, but since we've been thinking about it for sooooo long it came out along the way of doing this chap.. it doesn't matter anyway since it's really going to happen. This was supposed to be a filler chap but since you waited this long, might as well give you guys something before we delve into Woohyun's past.


	8. Chapter 8

Woohyun winced at the sting of the antiseptic as he dabbed the cotton on the deep cut on his eyebrow, the brown tint of it making an ugly, thick brown line across his brow, coloring the bigger half of it brown. His dad could still throw a very mean punch no matter how old he was. A smirk formed on his face suddenly remembering its shocked expression when he punched him back.

 

“Dad, how old am I? Do you think you can still beat me helplessly? The horns you planted grew well, thank you.” He muttered talking to his reflection in the mirror. He placed a plaster above the cut and patted the sides to stick it well.

 

“You got beaten up badly huh?” a man in a wheelchair said after knocking on the door and poking his head in.

 

Woohyun lowered down the mirror he was holding and directed his gaze towards the door. He rolled his eyes when he saw his crippled brother’s head poking in with a mischievous grin on his face, “Do you know how creepy you look right now? Get in and close the door.” Woohyun said ruffling his hair and waving his brother in. His brother chuckled before wheeling himself in, maneuvering his wheelchair expertly and closing the door without a sweat.

 

He stopped by Woohyun’s bed and fumbled under the blanket that was on his lap. He flashed a wide smile before taking out whatever he was hiding under his blanket.

 

“Jellos! Welcome home.” His brother exclaimed happily throwing the frozen food at him. He was caught off guard making him fall back on the bed catching the ice cream with his less injured hand and landing on his arm that was kicked by his great father.

 

“Awww..” he hissed in pain immediately rolling on his other side. “Hyung!!” he cried glaring at his older brother.

 

“Sorry.” His brother apologized grinning at him while licking the pink frozen food. Woohyun threw him his pillow in revenge hitting his brother straight to the face as he sat up to open his own food.

 

“Frozen Jello” he smiled seeing the sweet frozen food that he hadn’t eaten in years. He happily put it in his mouth loving how its coldness was numbing his sore lips. He remembered the time he and his brother used to sneak out just to eat frozen jello at the town market. He would push his brother’s wheel chair fast but quietly exiting through the gates at the back when the guard was too busy making out with the maid in the tool shed – they watched them once, out of curiosity, peeking through the broken window and they regretted it after because the guard’s big belly and wriggling butt as he banged the maid on the floor was too disgusting.

 

They never went back to watch them again but they continued sneaking out. Sometimes to play video games at the arcade center and sometimes just for the fun of doing something they’re father would surely get mad at. His brother wasn’t allowed to go out – according to his father, ‘being a cripple and useless was a shame to the family’s name’– so he was kept inside the house locked like a prisoner.

 

His brother was diagnosed with Duchenne muscular dystrophy at the age of 8. It was a disorder where the muscles degenerate. He had difficulty running, tended to walk on forefeet, had frequent falls and was easily tired. They thought it was because he was just weak and the falls were because he was clumsy. It was diagnosed late so at the age of 10 he totally lost his ability to walk. It was like a curse to their father when they found out. He said his enemies would surely use it against him, would surely use it to take the leadership from the family. It was the worst kind of curse for him.  Woohyun grew up seeing how his father despised his brother. He never asked how he was, never looked at him. Hell he had never heard him call its name. Yes, he provided them equally with material things, but ~~affection~~ attention, he maybe had more of that. 

 

Boohyun was supposed to be the successor – the person who was supposed to take their father’s position, the person who would inherit and would continue the business his family started.  But a cripple person wouldn’t survive a second in the world their father was living in. It was later when Woohyun found out what his father’s business was. He was the head of the biggest drug syndicate and arms dealer in Osaka, the third most populated city in Japan.

 

It was an organization where the leadership was passed to the successor of the head. It had gone through generations, had different leaders all under the name Nam. It was so big and influential - with numbers of politicians and yakuzas behind it - that it was too impossible to put down. Boohyun was supposed to be the successor but due to his disability Woohyun was pushed to replace him even though the rule was strictly **_‘the eldest male blood should take the reign’_**. They had this belief that it was the reason of the success of the organization and breaking it would be the cause of its downfall.

 

Unknown to many, illegal drug use in Japan was not widespread, so the organization was focused on drug smuggling to China, US and some countries around Asia. The headquarters was just in Osaka but the main business was outside Japan. Their Japanese market was limited to the yakuzas, so as not to have problems with them, they just provided them with the drugs they needed (in a cheaper price) as well as arms they wanted and left the drug dealings in Japan to them.

 

At the age of 11 Woohyun was taught how to punch. He did boxing and all sorts of martial arts (names too long and too complicated for him to remember). He thought it was a game, that his father was just merely teaching him self defense. He felt like Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan. He thought it was fun. Then knife was introduced to him, he enjoyed it a lot. He enjoyed hitting watermelons with it – throwing the sharp dagger on a tree. He liked the nice feeling of hunting rabbits and deer and killing them with his knife fast and clean.

 

Gun was introduced to him a little later, he was 13 at that time and he enjoyed it the most. He loved the scent of gunpowder and the sound it created whenever he pulled the trigger.  He loved the weight of the cold metal in his young hands. He was a sharp shooter. He felt proud. He didn’t even know he was that good. His father was impressed as well and it somehow made him happy.

 

But his happiness ended just as fast as it came.

 

One of the greatest horrors of his childhood came.  His father told him to kill his pet dog.  The dog that he raised for 2 years! He begged him to spare the life of his beloved dog. Asked his father to get him another dog instead, but his ruthless father told him that if it’s not his dog, it’s not any other dog.

 

He told him it was to strengthen him, to keep him alive. He said there was no such thing as love. That love would kill him. That sympathy and love were weaknesses that he couldn’t afford to have. He was forced to do it no matter how much he cried and begged. He was threatened to be locked in the basement of the mansion where it was dark, cold and scary. It had rats, plenty of them roaming around. He hated rats. He was scared of them. He had been there with Boohyun once when their father found out their escapades and he never wanted to go back.

 

He could still remember how his father held his hands up. Grasping his small shaking hands and aiming the gun up to the clueless dog that was looking at him while wagging its tale. He cried so hard begging his father to give him another dog and he would fulfill its wish. No matter how many he wanted, he would do it, just not his pet. But his father got angry and pulled his finger that was settled on the trigger killing the poor puppy on the spot. He could still remember how it dropped on the floor lifeless - and the details, he just wanted to forget.

 

More things happened after that. He couldn’t count how many things he did at such a young age. A monster grew in him just like what his father wanted. He stopped talking to Boohyun, to his mother, to everyone. He was afraid that that monster would snap out – that dark violent side of him that his father nurtured. Everyone in the school was scared of him. They never talked to him. Except for one person…

 

“Are you gonna visit him?” his brother’s voice was like a hand that grabbed him back to the present. He looked up to him with the cold jello still in his month. He couldn’t remember the last time he had gone back to his past remembering all the horrible things he had done. Maybe his life in Korea somehow erased the gruesome thoughts of his childhood in Japan.

 

“After all this is done.” he said after taking the jelo out of his mouth. He smiled. Yes, he’d visit him after everything was done. He’d weed his grave and would bring flowers. Ah yes, chocolates too, he loved chocolates.

 

“That man in Korea. You like….love him so much, do you?” His brother smiled a glint of his golden teeth catching his eyes. He was also the reason why his brother lost two of his permanent teeth, one canine and one molar.

 

Woohyun looked down at his hand watching the frozen jello melt and drip down onto the carpeted floor.

 

“I do, so much.” He answered, his heart clenching at the thought of Sunggyu alone in Korea. Just when everything was perfect, just when he felt so loved and in love, everything just had to be ruined by his father.

 

“Yeah. Considering you came back here to protect him. But isn’t it more dangerous for him to be alone there?”

 

He chuckled. “Dad wouldn’t dare. If he did, everything he worked for will vanish.”

 

“Are you… are you planning to do _that_?” his brother sounded worried.

 

“That’s the only way” he grunted.

 

“You know how those power hungry sharks would tear him apart.”

 

“Hyung, the only thing that’ll happen is us finally getting free from this organization, the end of Nams being the head of the group that’s ruining people’s lives and dad getting stripped off all the power he has and finally taking a rest.”

 

“Dad’s sick.” His brother suddenly blurted. Woohyun’s jaw dropped. “He has lung cancer.” His brother sighed chucking the popsicle stick to the trash bin beside the bed. “You know how he smokes too much. Mom told him before that it would be the cause of his death but he never listened. Now he’s dying of the disease that killed most of the Nams in the family. You see everything that mom said is happening.”

 

_Yeah, everything…_

 

Woohyun’s thoughts reeled back to the days they were with their mom. He remembered how beautiful her smile was, how pretty her pink lips stretched whenever she smiled causing her eyes to turn into crescents. Thinking of it, he realized her smile was so similar to Sunggyu’s. His lips were pulled into a bitter smile. It was funny, how his life resembled his father’s so much. Oh how much he hated his unworthy father for having someone so wonderful like his mother and how much he hated himself for being so unworthy of Sunggyu.

 

Their mother once said. Both of you would find happiness.

 

Yes, he found happiness in Sunggyu and he wouldn’t let go of that so easily.

 

He sighed pitying his mother. She lived a very difficult life. She loved their father so much but she never got anything in return, though their father never took anything from her, he never hurt her as well. She said her sons were her greatest gifts so she protected them till her last breath. She was the reason they discovered Boohyun’s sickness – if not for her perseverance Boohyun could have died long time ago – she was also the reason he escaped from hell that was their house and from further ruining his life. Giving him Korean identification cards and papers one night, which she probably prepared long time ago, she pushed him to fly to Korea while his father was abroad.

 

At first Woohyun didn’t want to leave afraid of what might happen to the people he would leave behind – his mother and brother – but his mother assured him that nothing would happen to them, that their father wasn’t that kind of monster. So he believed her.  With his identifications, fake passport, codes to a safe box and a key to a mansion he left Japan and flew to Korea to start anew.

 

He wasn’t Japanese, he was pure blooded Korean – both of his parents were. It just happened that their mother met their father in Japan whose family had lived there for decades. She left her life in Korea, married their father and lived in Japan for good. The money in the safe given to him probably was the money left to her by her parents as well as the mansion where he stayed at for a year.

 

Sighing, Woohyun felt tired of going back to the past and remembering everything that had happened. The air in Japan was probably the culprit or maybe it was just simply him being in Japan.

 

“Is he taking treatments?” was his question to his brother before putting the melting jello into his mouth and lying on his back. He felt so old remembering his past. He gently massaged his temples.

 

“No. He said it was useless. That was why he was looking for you. He needed someone to replace him.”

 

“And I will not replace him.” Woohyun said firmly.

 

“I know you won’t. But the people below him are getting vicious – they are determined to take the organization from dad. Woohyun-ah they are so close to finding out about us.”

 

Woohyun sat up slowly and went in front of his brother’s wheel chair. He crouched down and gathered its hands in his. He took a deep breath before speaking “You’re with me in this hyung, right? I promised you, I will get you out of this hell right?” he looked up at his brother with hopeful eyes.

 

His brother smiled warmly at him, “You did, and I am with you.”

 

“You know how I despised breaking promises and I promised you that you will be able to use your name. People will call you Boohyun. You will be Boohyun. You will be YOU.”

 

“I know. I trust you.” His brother smiled and patted his head, “I will be your hyung. I’ll wait for that. But for now….” He paused taking a huge intake of breath before continuing “You are Boohyun and I am Woohyun. You are my hyung.” With that he wheeled himself back and out of his room. Woohyun could still feel the sadness left by his brother’s words and it pained his heart.

 

Reality struck him, he was in Japan and that meant living as Boohyun and not Woohyun. There was more to his life and childhood. How he wished he was just a normal person with normal life and normal family.

 

He stood up and dragged his hands across his face.

 

_I am Nam Woohyun and I will end everything as Nam Woohyun._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Woohyun was 7 years old when he started using the name Boohyun. Their father suddenly locked them in a room one day and talked to them. He said that to save Boohyun from bad people, Woohyun needed to change his name. That he needed to be Boohyun for his brother. Being so young at that time and a boy who loved his hyung so much Woohyun agreed to use the name.

 

Boohyun was just one year older than him, a boy with small physique and height so close to his. They closely resembled each other that people wouldn’t be able to tell apart who was older and who was younger. And since no one outside the mansion had seen them it wasn’t difficult for their father to exchange them -- Nam Joowon, their father, introduced Woohyun as Boohyun to the members and told them that his youngest son, Woohyun, was sick and confined in a wheel chair. That sadly his youngest son wouldn’t be able to help his hyung with the organization.

 

Starting then, gradually, everything changed. Woohyun transferred to his brother’s room the big and comfy one (no matter how much he refused) while Boohyun was relocated to his small room. He was then asked not to call his older brother hyung and call him just Woohyun instead. Of course he refused but their father told them again that it was for Boohyun. Boohyun said it was okay -- he was already confined in a wheel chair at that time -- and told him it didn’t matter, so he agreed with a heavy heart.

 

Little did he know that it was the end of his innocent childhood and the start of a gruesome one.

 

* * *

 

 

The news of Nam Joowon going down and passing the leadership to Nam Boohyun, his oldest son spread in the organization fast. Three months had passed since Woohyun came and a week since the announcement was made. There were doubts among the members – of course, someone who came back after years of being gone wasn’t the most trustable person in their eyes. But they set that aside and still held on the belief that only the eldest blood of the succeeding generation could be the head of the organization. They had been going through that tradition for centuries and they weren’t going to break that down.

 

Nam Joowon, was getting sicker as days went by so with all his powers he set the earliest possible date of the transferring of the leadership to his son. The members, of course, were against it. They said they needed to see him work first. They needed to make sure that _Boohyun_ was indeed capable of handling the organization like the previous Nams. But Nam Joowon didn’t back down. He showed them previous jobs handled by the **_13 year old Nam Boohyun._** He was so young at that time but he was skillful like a true Nam. He also told them that trust was what built the organization. The trust to the Nams was what made the organization – that they should trust him. With Nam Joowon’s persuasive words the members went home like brainwashed puppies.

 

In an organization as big as the one they had. Power hungry members were surely present. The son of Nam Joowon’s left hand man, Katsuro Hiko, a boy 2 years older than Woohyun, who he met in one of his missions when he was just fourteen, showed greed at such a young age. They were together in one mission in China, the mission was to simply hand over kilograms of Meth in exchange of hundred thousands of dollars to an underground gang in China – two handsome teenage boys carrying back packs, looking like innocent foreign students were very good ‘runners’ (deliverers). The mission almost went smoothly. Not until the gang suddenly attacked them wanting to take the money back. The two although being trained fighters almost got killed. Woohyun could still remember how Katsuro tripped him, making him stumble on the ground and leaving him with the bag of money in his arms. Woohyun really thought it was the end of him. Good thing reinforcement came just in time.

 

Of course he didn’t let it pass. He gave the older male a hard punch in the face after, breaking its nose and leaving a message not to mess up with him, that he was lucky he wasn’t in the mood to ruin his pretty face. He also smiled at him after wiping the blood off its handsome face. He told him that he’d like him to try doing what he did again for him to have more reasons to finish him.

 

At one point in his childhood Woohyun had accepted that there was no chance of breaking free from his father’s grasp so he accepted his fate. He became what his father wanted him to be, became a complete monster.

 

It was now time to show his father the monster he had created. He’d show him how that monster could easily destroy everything he worked for, tear down everything he built, strip him off everything he had. He’d put an end to the Nams fake legacy. For one last time he’d stand in front of people as Nam Boohyun.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Day of Transfer_

 

No matter how much Woohyun prepared himself mentally and physically, he still couldn't help but be scared.Planning everything and putting those plans into action were different. What will the members do once they found out that his father was lying to them all this time? Waiting for a fake successor, and giving that successor all the power. He even exchanged his sons just to keep the leadership. No matter how many times he chanted in his head that it was for the better, he still couldn't seem to calm his nerves. But then images of him and Sunggyu living freely in Korea flashed in his head. He was not doing this just for himself, but most importantly for Boohyun and also for Sunggyu. He took out his phone and dialed Sunggyu's number. He waited for a while to get his call through, he sat on his bed and ran his free hand through his hair. Sunggyu had never once picked up his call. He wondered why the older man was so busy. He received a few texts before telling him he was fine and that he shouldn't worry. That he couldn't answer the call because he had the phone in silent mode. Woohyun was getting worried that Sunggyu had probably forgotten about him. 

 

 _"That is not possible",_ he assured himself .

 

Thoughts then of Sunggyu's smile, of Sunggyu's confession, as well as his own confession invaded his head. The beautiful thoughts that was keeping him alive and breathing despite their distance, despite all the shits in his life -- he never once thought that he'd feel so dead being away from a person. Oh how much Sunggyu had changed him.

 

The ringing on the other side of the line stopped causing him to shot up from the bed and mutter a low...

 

"S-sunggyu?"

 

His voice was trembling with anticipation, was it normal to be this eager to hear someone's voice? He asked himself as he was met with silence from the other line.

 

"Woohyun?" Sunggyu's voice finally came and for a while Woohyun didn't know what to say. He must be too overwhelmed hearing the older's voice that he briefly forgot how to talk. Just when he was about to let out a rant of why he just picked up now, and that he was so worried, Myungsoo's voice came. He didn't quite catch what he said because he was too focused on Sunggyu's trembling voice asking Myungsoo "What is happening" repeatedly and before he even got the chance to ask Sunggyu what was happening as well the line went dead.

 

"Sunggyu....Sunggyu!!" he desperately called but the beeping on the other end just continued. He pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it confused. A dreadful feeling of something wrong going on in Korea clenched his heart.

 

Could Myungsoo.....

 

He stopped the thought immediately. Myungsoo wouldn't betray him right? He trusted him. He paced back and forth with the phone in his hand trying to call Sunggyu again but he all he got were busy tones. Frustrated, he growled at the phone and screamed, "Fucking pick up the phone!" 

 

He sat on his bed again and clenched the phone tightly. Just when he was about to dial Myungsoo's number a soft knock was heard followed by his room's door opening and his brother wheeling himself in.

 

"Dad's calling you. He needs you down there to greet the visitors."

 

Woohyun took a deep breath hitting his chest a couple of times in a lame attempt to numb his heart that was beating painfully in his chest. He needed to get back to Korea as fast as he could. He had to. With renewed vigor, he got up from his bed and pocketed his phone. He patted his chest one last time before gazing down at his brother with fire in his eyes.

 

"Come on, let's finish this."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thing you did before subscribing to this story was read the description right?
> 
> Please read the description again....
> 
> "Will Myungsoo's lies be able to keep Sunggyu by his side? | Can Woohyun take back what was previously his? | Can the heart remember what the mind may forget?"
> 
> Is it starting to get clearer now?


	9. Just wait

Sunggyu walked around the living room of Myungsoo's new apartment. It was his first time there after the younger moved in and he couldn’t help but note how it looked totally different from the one he used to share with Woohyun. The two males had totally opposite personalities resulting to an apartment with weird contrasting colors and un-matching furniture. It was an eyesore.

 

But he kind of missed that house. It was homey.

 

His eyes then focused on the music sheets atop the new black piano sitting in the corner of the room beside the floor-to-ceiling-window. Myungsoo bragged days ago that he bought one and told him that he should see it. It was like bait for him so he’d go and visit the apartment. Obviously he took the bait. He walked towards the instrument and touched its smooth surface.

 

_'What’s the point of buying something as expensive as this? He doesn’t even know how to play it.'_

 

He eyed the younger man who was currently moving around the kitchen. The thought of Myungsoo buying the piano for him touched the very core of his heart.

 

_'How can you be so good to me? I don’t deserve such kindness.'_

 

Sunggyu sighed patting the piano. He badly wanted to sit down and put his hands on the keys but that could wait.

 

He tucked his hands in his pocket instead and roamed his eyes around taking in the black and white theme of the room. It was very manly and very Myungsoo-like – a bit boring but he would never tell Myungsoo that. The younger man loved black so much. The entire room would probably be all black if it was possible. Good thing, whoever designed his house put white and grey in the scheme.

 

He was just not a fan of neutral colors. He had always loved fiery, striking colors - just like the new color of his hair.

 

He dyed his hair, yes.  

 

Yesterday, he went to the salon with Dongwoo. His friend said that the first step in moving on and being a better and stronger person was having a new look. He had this ridiculous long list of things he needed to do (like going to the gym which he scratched out immediately threatening Dongwoo that he'd threw him out the apartment if he insisted). What he couldn’t understand was how dyeing his hair was related to becoming better and stronger?

 

To be honest, he didn’t want any changes. He was perfectly content with his looks. But they – namely Dongwoo, Hoya and Myungsoo – were very adamant. It was three against one. How could he win? So, the next day he found himself sitting on the stool in the salon with Dongwoo behind him giving him a very wide grin.

 

No, never in his entire life would he have thought of changing his hair color to something as striking as the one he had at the moment. He was just planning to have a darker brown color or something close to black. But Dongwoo suddenly interrupted and told him that the whole point of dyeing his hair was to become a new Sunggyu so he needed something bright. Dongwoo told him to trust him – he was the fashionista after all – so he let him.

 

The result was....it was indeed bright – and very life changing.

 

Sunggyu touched the fringe of his bright red hair and sighed, "I must've gone crazy to allow this" he muttered to himself. He should've expected it when his roommate said it should be something bright. He was just happy it wasn't orange or purple. He could've killed his precious friend if that happened.

 

"Hyung" Myungsoo, he's not-so-officially-boyfriend-yet (but Myungsoo's working really hard and he wasn't closing his doors) called from the kitchen. He walked towards the male and leaned on the nook separating the kitchen and the dining area.

 

"I only have water in here" he closed the door of the refrigerator and went towards him leaning on the nook across facing him. "Manager hyung forgot to do the grocery. I'll go out for a bit just stay here okay?" Myungsoo patted his left cheek before kissing the other side. Sunggyu blushed a bit. He still wasn't used to this kind of affection.

 

"We can just order pizza?" he suggested upon regaining his composure, but the younger just smiled and shook his head.

 

"No, I want to cook for you. I shouldn't feed you pizza on your first visit here."

 

"Well I'm kind of craving for normal food." Sunggyu admitted. "Dongwoo's very obsessed with pasta nowadays. He kept feeding me spaghetti and creamy pasta and I can't do anything because I can't cook"

 

Myungsoo laughed, "Don't worry hyung I'll feed you something normal. How does grilled beef sound to you? I can whip up some sautéed vegetables to go with it."

 

Sunggyu stared at him skeptically, "Why am I worried about you cooking?" Sunggyu remembered those times Myungsoo cooked for him. Actually Myungsoo's dishes were fine, they were just kimchi pancakes and egg rolls anyway, but this would be the first time he'd cook meat.

 

"Don't worry hyung there are marinated meat available in the market and grilling isn't that difficult. I used to grill meat for my bosses and producers during company outings." he said confidently.

 

Sunggyu frowned, "I can' stop you right?"

 

Myungsoo walked around the nook and stood beside him, he then smiled showing his very deep dimples and held his shoulders. "You can't. I'll be back in a jiff so don't miss me hyung" he said before kissing his frown away. He then turned around and skipped to the living room to get his jacket and keys.

 

"Yah! Aren't you getting too many kisses?!" Sunggyu screamed following the younger male in the living room. Myungsoo, who was already by the door, just smiled and waved at him before closing the door.

 

Sunggyu sighed.

 

"He's hopeless...but... cute" Sunggyu mumbled smiling before going back to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunggyu sat silently in the living room pondering on what to do – he had played the piano for more than an hour and playing it without people listening bored him. What's taking Myungsoo so long? He wanted to start watching the movie he rented badly but Myungsoo's TV happened to be in his bedroom. He couldn't go there without Myungsoo right?

 

_‘But why is his TV in his bedroom? Aren't TVs supposed to be in the living room?’_

 

Stupid questions started filling his brain, probably due to boredom.

 

_'He isn't planning anything dirty right?'_

 

Sunggyu sighed for the nth time leaning back on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

 

"Ahh... he won't get mad. I'm sure he won't." Sunggyu jumped up from the couch and tip toed towards the bedroom. He didn't know why he had to be discreet nor why he was tip toeing (it was probably out of instinct), realizing this and feeling stupid he stood straight and walked normally towards the bedroom. He turned the knob and let out a sigh of relief when the door wasn't locked. He pushed it open and went in.

 

The room was clean, as expected. Myungsoo was a very organized person – so unlike Woohyun whose stuffs were always scattered on the floor (this included dirty clothes and underwears). Sunggyu frowned, mentally slapping himself for again comparing the two. It was not right, yes, but his brain never listened. He must admit that he still wasn't fully over Woohyun. No matter how harshly he was left by the man whom he gave his all.

 

The reason why he still couldn't accept Myungsoo.

 

He just wanted to be fair to the younger. He couldn't just go and cling to him when he knew that deep in his heart Woohyun was still there. He didn't want to give Myungsoo just half of his heart. He wanted to give him his all, his best. Like how he was receiving Myungsoo’s everything. Myungsoo was a selfless person. He would never deserve him not until he fixed himself. This time he wouldn't settle for something physical, he needed something solid, something that involved feelings. He decided he'd enter a serious relationship that was why he needed to take things slowly with Myungsoo.

 

He closed the door behind him, went towards the bed and sat on it. His eyes caught the frame sitting atop the bedside table. It was a picture of him and Myungsoo taken long time ago. He took it and closely looked at it. Myungsoo had this tiny smile on his face that made him look really charming while he had this wide smile that made his eyes disappear. It was a photo Dongwoo secretly took saying that the moment called for it. It was cute and nice. Looking at the photo, he realized there wasn't a single photo of him and Woohyun. Woohyun wasn't fond of cameras and he......

.

.

.

.

.

 

There was Woohyun again in his thoughts. He should really stop doing that.

 

With a sigh he settled the frame back and went in front of the TV. The huge flat screen appliance mounted on the wall looked alien to him. He took a step back standing a meter away so he could see it better. He stared at it for a moment hoping it would somehow reveal itself. He flailed his arms thinking it was sensor operated but nothing happened. He then walked around it in search for the power button but the completely flat surface of the TV's frame didn't show any signs of a button.

 

He slumped on the floor in front of it out of frustration.

 

"Open!" he screamed desperately.

 

Nothing happened.

 

"Turn on!"

 

But still the TV screen remained blank.

 

“Why do people have to make such complicated things!" he messed his hair in annoyance. "This thing must have a remote control” he muttered. He stood up and pulled the drawers of the table under the TV. He searched through them one by one but found nothing.

 

He searched next the bedside table thinking that Myungsoo probably placed it somewhere he could easily reach. He opened the first drawer and went through it carefully. It contained notebooks and notes which were neatly arranged and stacked showing how much of an OC person Myungsoo was. He opened next the second drawer and finally found the remote he was looking for. It was kept together with spare batteries and cellphone chargers.

 

He excitedly lifted the remote like it was some treasure he found and was about to test it when he heard a low buzzing sound. The sound was very tiny but since the room was silent he could hear it clearly. It sounded like a vibrating phone.

 

_‘Did Myungsoo forget his phone?’_

 

Out of curiosity, he listened carefully to find where the sound was coming from. It sounded near him so he checked the remaining drawers. He found nothing. His eyes then landed on the bed. Something inside him was telling him that the sound was coming from it. Like, there was a force urging him to look where the sound was coming from. As he stared at the bed and listened to the sound, the urge to search for it intensified.

 

But then…

 

The buzzing sound suddenly stopped.

 

He bit his lower lip and clutched the remote tightly.

 

_‘Sunggyu this is invasion of privacy’_

 

He thought of leaving it alone since it wasn’t vibrating anymore. But then the sound came again. Sunggyu shut his eyes tightly because his curiosity was killing him. He took small steps back and turned to face the bed. He sighed loudly before lifting the covers and searching the bed.

 

_‘It must be important’_

 

He told himself, convincing his conscience that he was doing it for Myungsoo.

 

After thoroughly searching he found nothing. He then placed hands on the edge of the mattress thinking it was underneath. He lifted it up and pawed under. His hand then found a plastic material and pulled it out. It was a ziplock and in it was a vibrating black phone. The thoughts of why Myungsoo was keeping his phone under the bed bothered him. He flipped the phone inside the ziplock without opening the plastic to check who was calling. But what he saw caused his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. The screen showed.....

 

**‘Woohyun’ calling.**

 

Questions swarmed his head causing his whole body to stiffen. He stared at the vibrating phone that was his. It was his black smart phone that he thought he lost. Why was his phone in Myungsoo’s room and under his bed? Didn’t Myungsoo say that there was nothing when he found him? Why was Woohyun calling him? His heart started to ache and feeling of dread took over his being.

 

_Myungsoo…. he won’t.. he can’t…._

 

A piece of paper caught his attention. It looked like a small note. He tore open the plastic with his trembling hands, took out the paper and unfolded it. It was definitely Woohyun’s handwriting. The ugly scribbles were definitely his. His eyes went over the letters written on the paper. They were few words but it clenched his heart painfully.

 

_Sunggyu,_

 

_I’ll be back. Just wait for me. I love you._

 

Sunggyu gasped.  _No, Myungsoo can’t…_ His heart and mind couldn’t accept the thought that Myungsoo lied to him. He was almost there – he just needed a bit more time. He was ready to accept Myungsoo. He was ready to change things. He was trying to be better for him – to be acceptable. He was already falling for him.

 

His hand suddenly felt weak causing the plastic containing the phone to fall on the bed. He clamped a hand over his mouth to stop the sobs that were threatening to escape. It was futile. His whole body was trembling and tears were already running down his cheeks.

 

_Woohyun, he didn’t leave me._

 

_He loves me._

 

_He said he'll be back._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Myungsoo punched in the code with his free hand in haste. He didn't expect that buying a few ingredients would take him so long. He totally forgot it was rush hour and the traffic was bumper to bumper. He shifted his groceries in his arms and pushed the door open. 

 

"Hyung...I'm sorry I didn't expect the traffic to be this bad." 

 

Myungsoo went straight to the kitchen to start cooking. It was already late and he bet Sunggyu was dying from hunger. He cocked his head to the side while unpacking the groceries to check if Sunggyu was in the living room. The older man didn't respond to him earlier so he thought he was sleeping.

 

"Hyung?" 

 

He settled the vegetables on the table and went to the living room. He was surprised when he found no one there. He roamed his eyes around thinking the older was playing a prank on him. But there were no signs of him. His eyes then caught the faint light seeping through the gap of his room’s door and floor. 

 

_No..he didn't possibly..._

 

Fear started to pump through his veins. He immediately ran to his room hoping that Sunggyu just suddenly felt tired and decided to sleep in his bed. He pushed the door open, heart racing hard in his chest. But what he saw caused his knees to buckle and his breath to hitch. He had to grip the door hard to keep him steady.

 

There was Sunggyu on the floor clutching the phone he hid close to his ears with the note he should have burned long time ago in his other hand.

 

"Woohyun?" Sunggyu's trembling whisper sounded so loud in his ears. It was deafening. For a moment Myungsoo stood frozen not knowing what to do. 

 

“Woohyun.” Sunggyu called again causing Myungsoo to run towards him and grab the phone away.

 

"Hyung!!" The older looked up at him with trembling eyes, hands still hovering his ears as if he was still grasping the phone.

 

"Myugsoo-ah...what's happening?" his eyes found his and he could feel them piercing through his soul. They looked like they were begging him to explain what was happening. Guilt was eating him alive. 

 

"Hyung..." was all he could say. 

 

"What's happening?" Sunggyu asked again, voice louder than before. He tightened his grip on the phone. He could hear Woohyun screaming on the other side so he ended the call and turned the phone off.

 

"You didn't lie to me right?" Sunggyu asked in a hopeful tone. He stood up and held Myungsoo’s shoulders. “You didn’t right?”

 

“I’m sorry. I…” he stopped not knowing how to defend what he did. Were his thoughts of taking care of him enough? Were his thoughts of him being a better partner enough? Was being selfish because he loved him too much enough? None of those were, and he knew that. It was wrong in the beginning and yet he continued.

 

“I… I just love you too much.” He finally said, it, being the sole reason why he did what he did. Why he lied and why he threw his friendship with Woohyun. Now that he thought of it, he felt like trash.

 

Sunggyu’s hands loosened their grip on his shoulders.

 

“I can’t believe this” he said before going past him and out of the room. Myungsoo followed immediately calling Sunggyu but the older didn’t spare him a glance.

 

“Hyung please listen. I’m sorry.” Myungsoo begged as the older was putting on his shoes. “Hyung you can’t leave like this…” Sunggyu opened the door and left without saying a word. Myungsoo pulled his hair in frustration. He took Sunggyu’s jacket on the sofa and his keys before running out to follow Sunggyu.

 

Myungsoo couldn’t believe he was losing Sunggyu like this. He ran fast but the elevator closed before he could reach it. He took the stairs instead running down like a madman. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Sunggyu’s number as he was running. He heard something ringing causing him to stop on his tracks. That's when he found out that Sunggyu's wallet and phone were in his jacket's pocket. He cursed out loud and ran faster.

 

He went straight to basement instead where his car was parked. Sunggyu had no money in his pockets. He could still catch him on the road. He immediately ignited the engine and drove off to the main road.

 

It didn’t take him long to spot Sunggyu walking down the road headed to the direction his own building which was just a couple of blocks away. He was walking with his head down and hands rubbing his possibly cold arms.

 

He slowed down and rolled the window down, “Hyung please get in the car. It’s cold you’ll get sick!” But the older pretended not to hear him and continued walking.

 

“I’m going to crash this car if you don’t get in.” he screamed, he was serious about it. Sunggyu stopped and turned to look at him. The road was poorly lit but he could see that tears were still pouring out of his eyes, he was biting his bottom lip and his whole body was trembling – it’s either from the cold or from anger he seemed to be bottling up, he didn't know.

 

Sunggyu opened the door and went in. Myungsoo tried to reach for the seatbelt but Sunggyu got it first. He secured himself quietly not looking at Myungsoo and not uttering a word. The silence was suffocating and Myungsoo felt his heart sink deeper. He was losing him. He could feel it.

 

 

“I want to go home. Please turn the car.” Sunggyu said when he noticed Myungsoo turned on the wrong corner.

 

“I cannot do that. We need to talk.” Myungsoo answered, eyes fixed on the road. Sunggyu turned to him.

 

“We don’t need to talk.”

 

There was no reply.

 

“I’m going to jump out if you don’t stop this car now!” Sunggyu threatened.

 

“Can’t you just give me a chance to explain?”  Myungsoo turned to him briefly. He could feel the desperation in the younger’s voice. He knew what he would say – there was no other reason but that and he hated it.

 

 “Just, hear me out” the younger pleaded.

 

“That letter, the one I found the morning Woohyun left. Did you…”

 

“I did.” Myungsoo answered before Sunggyu could even finish the question. Sunggyu stared at him. He couldn’t believe Myungsoo was capable of such thing.

 

“Woohyun called me that morning and asked me to come and pick you up. I was so mad thinking he treated you badly. When I arrived he told me he needed to go somewhere and that he wanted me to take care of you. He sounded so selfish, I was so mad.” Myungsoo gripped the steering wheel tighter, biting his lower lip as he paused.

 

“He apologized to me and told me he was wrong. He told me he was in love, with you. I thought he was just bluffing. But then he hugged me and told me that I made him see what he was missing. He even asked me to punch him, and I did. I did punch him hard” a bitter chuckle escaped his lips.

 

“Then he gave me this letter, the one you saw together with your phone, and asked me to give it to you. He told me to tell you he’d be back. Believe me. I was ready to give you up seeing that the sparkle in Woohyun’s eyes came back. He did look in love. So, I promised to give the letter to you and to take care of you while he was away.”

 

"But then, I saw you. There was a content smile on your face as you sleep. You looked happy and peaceful. But your body, I was shocked to see bruises scattered on your back, on your neck. They were too many. There were even bite marks that looked too deep and your wrists, they were purple and they looked awful. I was enraged seeing how you looked battered. I thought, at that time, this isn't love. You don't hurt the people you love. I couldn't imagine you staying with him and looking like that. I couldn't take the thoughts of you getting hurt. So, I did what I did."

 

There was a moment of silence as Sunggyu took in everything that Myungsoo confessed. He couldn't seem to get mad at the younger. He was blinded by love. And he appreciated the care.

 

"But you should've asked me first. I could've explained everything to you."

 

"Hyung, what is there to explain? All I know is he hurt you!" 

 

"Kim Myungsoo!!"

 

"Hyung!! I was with you all this time. You know how much I love you. How much I'm willing to give up for you. Don't you have feelings for me? Even just a tiny bit?"

 

Sunggyu felt something struck his heart. 

 

"I don't want you to give up anything for me." Sunggyu finally spoke after minutes of silence. "I am not worth it. Stop the car I'm going to take a cab back."

 

"No."

 

"Let's just talk tomorrow. I need time to think Myungsoo."

 

"Hyung please." Myungsoo turned to him, eyes already watering from tears. "If you think this over you will not choose me."

 

"Myungsoo keep your eyes on the road." Sunggyu ordered, Myungsoo obeyed training his eyes back on the road. "Let's just go home please. I'm tired".

 

Myungsoo didn't answer but turned the car when they reached the U-turn slot. They drove off in silence. Sunggyu felt emotionally and physically drained. He leaned back on his seat and shut his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Myungsoo. The younger was so kind to him and showed him only good things. He knew in his heart that the younger already had place in it. But Woohyun, he loved Woohyun and he was sure of it. He shook the thoughts off. He needed rest. He'd think about it tomorrow.

 

 

 

Sunggyu was awakened by faint sound of cars honking. Their car suddenly slowed down causing Sunnggyu to crack his eyes open. In front of them were cars queing stationary traffic to go up the sliproad.

 

"Traffic." Myungsoo muttered.

 

"Can we take another route?" he asked.

 

Myungsoo looked at the rearview mirror to check if there were any cars behind them. He turned the car on reverse and backed slowly without a word. Sunggyu checked his watch, it was already past twelve and Myungsoo must be tired. The younger picked him up right after filming his drama. He bet the younger had not eaten anything too. 

 

"I'll drive. You need to rest." he said. The younger smiled at him before shaking his head.

 

"I'm not tired. Go back to sleep hyung." 

 

"But you film early in the morning right? You won't have time to rest. Let me..."

 

"I'm not tired." Myungsoo stopped and turned to him. "I won't be able to sleep. I... I need to calm my thoughts and driving diverts my attention. Away from the painful thoughts of what might happen."

 

"Myungsoo..."

 

"See. I know you won't choose me." Myungsoo smiled bitterly.

 

"I'm not shutting you off. I've been happy the past few days and you have grown in me. This is hard for me Myungsoo."

 

Myungsoo leaned back on his seat and sighed deeply "I understand." 

 

He then turned his gaze back on the road and was about to turn the car around when he saw a rover swerving erratically towards their direction. It was running slowly, stopping at times, but was swerving from left to right. It could be that the driver was sleepy or drunk. Myungsoo was alarmed.

 

"Myungsoo, what's happening?" Sunggyu worriedly asked eyes trained on the car that was slowly approaching. 

 

He turned on the hazard lights and honked several times to get the driver's attention. But the car continued going at their direction. Myungsoo quickly turned left to move out of the other car's way and transfer to the other lane but the car suddenly swerved left in full speed going straight at their direction.

 

Myungsoo felt Sunggyu's hand on his arm. He turned to him and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

 

"Hyung hold on to your seatbelt" Myungsoo tried his best to turn the car around and away but the other car was approaching too fast and in full speed. He heard its blaring horn as it came closer to them.

 

'Myungsoo!" Sunggyu screamed and it was the last thing he heard before the rover crashed at the back of their car causing theirs to spun around and crash on the barrier of the other lane.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who have seen this coming?? :)


End file.
